Who Would Of Guessed
by VixySixyMix
Summary: A journey into love for Bill Kaulitz and Tokio hotel.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sidney, Im 19 and I'm going to tell you how I met the love of my life that I would have NEVER guessed I would have even met, because its not everyday you meet a famous rock star. I will start out by telling you how I first learned about him.  
>It was about four years ago, it had been almost a week and a half sense I had last seen my "at the time best friend," Jessica, when she showed up at my front door. I opened the door and jokingly said, "Yes, How may I help you today?" She came running in, jumped on me, and hugged me... almost knocking me to the floor. I quickly get my balance back as she says she missed me. I set her back on the floor, as I laugh "Its a good thing I'm taller then you and able to hold you up pretty easily."She laughs as she pushes her back with her hand, saying once again, "I sure did miss you." I smile and slightly tilt my head. "Who wouldn't miss me?" She rolled her eyes and playfuly smacked me in the back of the head, I flinch and let out a loud Hey. "Ok...Ok I missed you too.<br>I walk to the couch and sit down, she follows and sits next to me. We talk maybe an hour about whats been going on lately. After we talk a bit about our boring lifes and that nothing fun ever happens, she turns to me and says, "Oh i forgot to tell you about this great band one of my friends from school told me about, its a German band, with twin brothers to die for and I mean they are so gorgeous!" She stands up and grabs my hand pulling me towards the computer room. She smiles "come on and let me show you them." I sigh and look at her, "you can't show me right now because my mom is on the computer." I let out one more long sigh. Jessica then pulls me toward the door, well then come with me to my house I have a few pictures of them hanging on my wall.  
>We run out the door, up the sidewalk and out of the gate but slow down as we reach my driveway. At first we aren't talking but I suddenly link my arm with hers and start to skip, we sing the follow the yellow brick road song from The Wizard Of OZ until we reach her house where we then pick up pace and run into her house, past her mom, and right into her room. She plops down onto her bed and points at a collage of pictures on the wall at the foot of her bed. I clime up onto her bed and sit on my feet looking at the wall. My jaw drops as I gaze at a guy with his right eyebrow raised, that is also pierced. He has thick black eye make up, and long black and blond hair that is big and spiked out. I hear Jessica laugh. I turn to look at her, "what?" I ask. "Oh nothing... but why don't you just sit there and pretty much drool?" "Oh shut up." I squawk at her, hitting her with a pillow. I turn back to the wall to look that the guy again, "Whose the guy with the hair?" She laughs "Ohhh... thats Bill... Bill Kaulitz," she points to a picture, "and that is his twin brother Tom, sexy huh? "Hell freakin' yeah." I laugh. I put my hands on my cheeks and look back at a picture of Bill. "Ahhhh.. I like Bill, his style is amazing abd hes just so beautiful!"<br>"beautiful?"  
>"Yes beautiful... its just what i like to call guys... its way better then the word handsome... I hate that freaking word."<br>We sit there a while then Jessica gets up off the bed and puts a CD into her CD player. She looks back at me.  
>"Ready to hear them?"<br>"I most defiantly am!"  
>She presses play then comes back to sit next to me. "This song is called Schrei, it means scream in German." We sit there a little while and get about half way though the song when I smile, "So Bill is the-"<br>"Singer." Jessica cuts me off.  
>"Well... Jess... I think I'm in love!" I laugh and sigh happily.<br>That night after I get home I stay up until after 3 in the morning listening to Tokio Hotel, watching videos, and looking at a few pictures of them... Not that its weird for me to be up so late... I'm a night person anyways. I listen to them in German first and then in English. "Ah I think I have a new favorite band." I think to myself as I crawl into my bed to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

So now that I got that out of the way its time for me to come back to now witch is the summer of 2010.

My current best friend Nick is here, and we are laying on my bed, me with my head at the foot of the bad and Nick with his at the other end. I sit up just enough for me to be able to rest on my elbows to look at Nick. I then get up and crawl down to where he is so that I am now looking him in the face. He smiles and sighs...

"So any ideas on what you want to do?"

"No, not yet... how about you?"

"No, but this defiantly has to be the best vacation... so it needs to be something really good."

"Yes I know, and it will be good because we have enough money to do just about anything we want... I mean we have been saving up for this.. for like, ever!"

The CD that we are listening to changes to "Human Connect to Human". We lay there for a while humming the music and just being silly.

Nick inhales fast "Oh yeah... they go on tour across the states."

"huh... what are you talking about?"

"Well Tokio Hotel.. DUH!"

"Oh ok... I wish i could go to one of their concerts, it would be so amazing!"

"Hmmm... well then... why don't we?"

"Really?"

"Well yeah I would love to go see them too... and sense we have time to kill why don't we go to most of them? We can drive across the country and follow them... kinda like fan stalkers only less creepy." Hes laughs

"HOLY SHIT!" I smile big and bounce up and down "YAY!... Well when does the tour start anyways?"

"It starts June 3rd in California"

"Sooo... That gives us about three weeks to get ready and tell everyone about it"

I smile "You know... we should take my car." I smile sweetly and bat my eyes trying to talk him into letting me have my way. He rolls his eyes and smiles... "Oh alright... how could I ever say no to you." I smile, slide close to him and hug him tight. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!... for everything... You are the best! He smiles big "Yeah, Yeah I know I am." I shake my head and roll my eyes with a half smile on my face.

He lets out a small laugh, "Oh you know you love me."

"Yeah, Yeah, Blah, Blah, Blah.. I love you." I poke my tongue out at him.

A few minutes go by, I finally look at him.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah Sid?"

"when should we leave?... I know it will take a few days to get from North Carolina to California."

"Well, we could rush it and be there in about three days, or we can take it slow and actually enjoy ourselves.. and sleep.

"I think it would be nice to take it slow and do some sight seeing."

"Yeah that does sound pretty nice."

"Ok then... How about we leave on the 24th.. that would give us like ten days to get there."

"Yeah ok if thats what you want to do."

I hug him again. "Gah I can't wait!"

"Me either... about five months with my best friend... nothing could be better then that." I yawn ans smile sweetly, and not to long after that we both end up falling asleep.

I wake up the next morning to find that Nick is already awake and is taking a shower in my bathroom. I sigh, rub my eyes, and push myself up off of the bed. I walk over to my full body mirror in the corner of my room, I look at myself as I yawn and stretch. I leave my room, walk down the hallway, and into the bathroom.

"Good morning" I say as I pass the shower that Nick is in.

"Good morning Sid... How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good." I say through a yawn.

I walk over to the toilet to have my morning pee. As I pee, I can see Nick reach his hand out the side of the shower and grab the towel off the rack that is on the wall next to the shower. He steps out of the shower with the towel around his waist. As I flush the toilet I look at him and i can see his mussels, he totally has a six pack... but its not fully chiseled but its still pretty nice. I whistle at him. "SEXY! Show me your boobs!" we both laugh as he thrusts his chest out at me.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh hell yeah!" I wink at him.

He smiles and shakes his head. "Your so silly."

"yeah I know I am... Now get dressed so we can go out and get some breakfast

"Yes Mam!" he says with a smirk. As I walk out I smack him on the butt and run to avoid him turning and smacking mine back.

I walk into my room and start to get dressed. I take out my favorite pair of purple skinny jeans out of my clean clothes hamper, I shove my right leg into them and then my left and pull them up. I then pull a black tank top on as Nick walks into the room. I grab a hair tie off the table next to my bed, and pull my hair back as I slide my flip flops on.

"Ready to go?" I ask Nick as I lean passed him and turn my light off.

"Yeap I sure am." He smiles.

We walk out the front door and close it behind us. We walk out of the gate and to my car, that is a 1987 van that kinda looks like the mystery machine from Scooby-Doo... Only it's purpel with solid black interior. We fasten our seat belts, I start the car, and we pull out of the driveway.

That was not the first time that Nick had stayed the night. Hes at my house most of the time. So he has plenty of clothes at my house and always takes showers then.. oh and EATS there all the time.. I think he likes my cooking.

As we pull up to the drive through of Hardy's, we hear the voice of a lady through the speaker box,

"Welcome to Hardy's, what would you like?"

I look at the speaker box, "We will have two sausage biscuits, two hash browns, and two orange juices."

The speaker come back on "Will that be all for you?"

"Yes."

"Your total is $6.56, please pull up to the second window."

As we wait for our food I notice that Nick isn't acting normal.

I turn to him and barely smile, "Everything ok sweets?"

"Oh yeah, everything is fine." He smiles back.

"Everything better be fine, you are supposed to be happy, we are soon going to be following our favorite band"

"Yeah, Yeah... I know and trust me everything is fine I'm just thinking thats all."

"Ok then sweets I smile and poke my tongue out at him. A lady comes to the window, I pay her and she hands me our food. I pull over into an empty parking space where we will stay and eat our food. We eat fast so we can get back to the house. On our way home we talk about Tokio Hotel. We share the stories about how we first learned about them and how we have always dreamed about meeting them one day.

We pull up into my driveway and get out. I look at Nick, "Hey race ya!" I shout as I run off. Nick follows behind me. "Hey no fair you cheater!" he yells with a laugh.

I look back at him while I run, "life isn't fair, you loser!" I open the door and run in just as Nick picks up pace and is now close behind me. Nick jumps on me an tackles me to the ground. "I'll give you some loser!" He sits on top of me and tickles me.

"Stop stop stop" I yell between laughing.

"Never Muhahaha" He laughs

"Ok, Ok you win I surrender. I try to catch my breath, it was pretty hard to breath with him sitting on me and me laughing so hard. Nick gets off of me and stands up, he holds his hand out to help me up, I take his hand and then he pulls me up off the floor. We both run off into the computer room because its now time for us to order our tickets, so they have time to get here though the mail. We sit down in the chairs that are at the computer, I type in the website name and hit enter. When the page loads I click on a button at the top of the page that says "Up coming shows", I then scroll down until I see a button that reads Tokio Hotel. I click on that and it takes me to a page with about 50 or so listings on it, I go down the list and click book it on everyone of them and then click order. I am then redirected to paypal where I log in and it shows us the total witch is over $8,000, I click confirm. The tickets we got were mostly okayish seats that were about ten to fifteen rows back, a few pretty good seats only a few rows back from the stage, we had about three front row, and two back stage passes that were at the 12th concert and the last concert. I close out the window and look over at Nick. "We did it... we really did it!" I say as I hug Nick

"Yes we did.. and now all thats left to do is wait."


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly the next few weeks just fly by and today is the day that we leave. Nick walks up behind me and smacks me on the butt as I shove the last suit case into the back of my van. "Thats it, we are all ready to go!" I yell as I highfive Nick. We clime into the van I start it and we're off! I wave by to the neighbor i hate and then flip him off. I shout out the window, "Bye Fuckers!" Nick just looks at me and shakes his head. I tilt my head down to look at him over the top of my sun glasses. "What?"  
>"You know your not moving... we are coming back, do you want people around here to hate you?"<br>"Ah they know I'm just playing, well besides Mike." referring to the guy I flipped off.  
>For the next hour or so, not much is said, so feeling bored I turn the radio on, and holly shit don't stop believing is on!... So of course we have to sing it, I start off. "Just a small town girl living in a lonely world, she takes the midnight train going anywhere." Then Nick sings, "Just a city boy born and raised in south Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere," Then together we sing," A singer in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume." We laugh so hard that I forget that I am driving and almost run off the side of the road. I realize what is happening and I jerk the wheel back fast to get the car back on the road. Nick grabs his chest, "Holly Shit!... why don't you give someone a heart attack?"<br>I grit my teeth, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
>"Its ok Sid just watch out next time."<br>I smile "ok I will just for you sir!" I laugh.  
>We drive on for hours we just talk about what ever comes to mind. We talked about family, friends, Boyfriends and girlfriends... or lack there of, movies, and most importantly Tokio Hotel. We have been travailing for almost 10 hours now... we have been out of North Carolina for quite a few hours and almost at the hotel that we will be at for the night.<br>"Hey Nick do you just want to order room service tonight instead of going out?"  
>"Yeah, lets do that... I don't really feel like going out tonight." We pull into the parking lot of the hotel, I park the van, we get out and go to the front desk to rent a room for the night. The man at the front desk tells us that there is only one room that we can stay in with one bed. "Oh thats ok we will take it." I smile at him and pay him, he hands us our key. We laugh so hard when we see that the key card says room 69 on it. We walk up the stairs and to our room, I open the dorr and we throw our stuff down on the floor. "I jump onto the bed and lay on my back. "so what do you want for dinner?"<br>Nick scratches his head thinking, "hmmm hamburger and fries... how about you?"  
>"Some Pizza and lots of Mountain Dew... oh and after that I will eat some of the gummy worms i brought with me." I crawl over to the phone that is on the table next to the bed and order the room service.<br>We sit propped up on the head board of the bed, we watch family guy while we wait. About 25 minutes go by and we hear a knock at the door, we hear a mans voice, "Room service." I get up and answer the door. "Hello" I smile sweetly. I tip the guy and thank him. I bring the food over to the bed, I sit close to Nick I hand him his food and smile at him. He kisses my forehead, "Thank you Sid."  
>"Your welcome sweets I say with a sweet smile.<br>After we eat I decide to take a shower. I get up off the bed and go over to one of my suit cases and get out my penguin pajamas and two towels, and head for the bathroom.  
>Not long after I get into the shower I hear the door open.<br>"Hey Sid can I talk to you?"  
>"Absolutely sweets, go ahead"<br>I hear him walk over to the toilet and sit down. He sighs and stars slowly.  
>"I don't know how to really tell you this but... I think... I might be... gay." I can hear him cover his face with his hand and sigh again. I pull the shower curtain back some and poke my head out.<br>"Holy shit! Really?"  
>"I first noticed when I would find myself looking at a few of the guys at my work, and then i would dream about them and wake up with a you know...<br>"Boner?" I say.  
>"Well... yeah."<br>"Well how long has this been going on?"  
>"For over a year now."<br>"And you are just now telling me this?"  
>"Yes I just didn't know how you would react to me telling you.. its what I have been thinking about these past few weeks"<br>"Ok well, I will finish with my shower and we will talk more about this when I get out of here and while I'm doing my hair.. Ok?"  
>"OK Sid I will let you finish." I hear him walk out and close the door.<br>I finish with my shower and get dressed while thinking about what Nick had just told me. I walk out of the bath room and see that Nick had already fallen asleep, I smile at the sight of him sleeping. I turn my straightener on and wait for it to heat up. When I hear it beep I pick it up and start on my hair while I do it I still think about Nick and what he had said, I look over my sholder every now and then to look at him sleeping... I guess I'm in shock, and I wish he would have told me earlier then what he did...  
>After I finish my hair its already 2:34 in the morning and I feel sleepy.. maybe from all the driving. I put my straightener up and crawl into bed. I cuddle up to Nick and soon fall asleep.<br>Over the next week and a half nothing really happens we never got to stop at any where that we really wanted to. We got a few bug bites, got lost a few times and met a few weird people thats the most exciting things that happened. Its been nine days sense we left home, we are now in Arizona. We will reach California sometime today but right now we are at the Grand Canyon and we are sight seeing when Nick decides to tell me again about the tour guide and how he thinks hes so hot and he wanted to know if I thought he was gay or not. Nick Turns to me and gives me a cheesy smile.  
>"I know I have asked about ten times in thirty minutes, but do you think hes gay?"<br>I roll my eyes and smile "I don't know.. I mean his voice kinda sounds like he might be, but then again hes not dressed nice enough to be gay... why don't you just ask him?"  
>Nick frowns at me "You know I can't." He Looks at me and smiles.<br>I look at him, "oh know i know what your thinking and not I'm not going to ask for you."  
>He looks at me sad, "Please.. come on for me?"<br>I roll my eyes, "Oh... fine I will if it will make you happy"  
>"Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU! so much!" he smiles and hugs me.<br>"Your welcome." I smile and hug him back.  
>A few minutes go by and the tour is almost over, when the tour guide asks if anyone has any questions, I think about asking him then, but decide it would be better if I wait until the tour is over and he is on is way to go get the next people in the tour. The tour goes one for only about five more minutes. After everyone else has left I see the tour guide and run up to him.<br>"Hey." I say with a smile "hello miss how can I help you?  
>"I have a question, but its not about the tour.. and don't take it the wrong way."<br>He looks at me confused, "Umm... Ok go ahead.. what is it?"  
>I take a deep breath, "Ok here goes... are you umm... gay? I smile nervously.<br>He blinks a few times and then lets out a chuckle, "No I am not gay."  
>"Yeah I didn't think so, sorry to bother you." I walk away and wave, "Bye" I smile. He just stands there still looking confused. I walk back to where Nick is.<br>"Hes not gay."  
>Nick frowns a little, "Oh ok." hes sighs.<br>I smile at him and hug him. "It will be ok you will find someone."He Hugs me back tightly as we walk back to the car.  
>We are now in California and only about 15 minutes from our hotel. I can see a gas station, I slow down and pull in to get some gas, I stop at pump number 5 and send Nick to pay for it while I pump it. Not to long after I finish pumping the gas I see Nick come out of the store.. and sure enough he bought something, he opens the door to the van and gets in.<br>"You always have to buy something don't you?... What am I going to do with you?"I smiles and roll my eyes.  
>"Your gonna love me." he says as he pulls some gummy worms out of the bag.<br>My eyes get big "Oooooh, my favorite... thank you, I do love you." I smile.  
>"Told you so!"I roll my eyes and pull out of the gas station.<br>We are now in the hotel that we will be in for tonight and tomorrow. Nick and I decide to go swimming at 9:30 at night, so I run into the bathroom and change into my black bathing suit with skulls on it, while Nick Changes in the main room. I slip a black bathing suit cover on and slide my flip flops on. When I go into the main room i see that Nick has put on his black and red trunks and he has wiped his eyeliner off so that it wont run down his face while we swim. He starts to run out the door "COME ON!" he yells.  
>"WAIT" I yell, "shouldn't you put a shirt on?.. I mean this is a five star hotel I don't think they want a half naked man running through their lobby." I throw a shirt at him and it hits him in the face and falls to the floor, he picks it up and puts it on. "Ok... Happy?.. Now lets go!" he come over to me and grabs my hand and pulls me onto the elevator. When we get to the pool we are surprised that only about three other people are at the pool and two of them are just making out outside the pool.<br>"I thought there would be more people out here to enjoy a night swim" I look around at the people that our out here... I'm actually happy that no one is here.  
>"Yeah I know its weird that no one is here." Nick runs and jumps into the pool, but stupid me goes to the diving board. I jump up, come back down and sure enough I slip off of it and fall in. As I sink to the bottom I can hear Nick laughing, so I swim over to him, grab his ankle and pull him under as I swim up. When Nick comes back up, he laughs again.<br>"You are so clumsy!" Hes points at me and laughs more.  
>I splash him. "You suck!"<br>He splashes me back and a splash war starts, after a few minutes he surrenders and I finalize him losing with one more splash. We swim for a few hours then we get out and go back to our room.  
>As soon as we get into our room we hit the showers I have a bathroom in my room and he has one in mine.<br>Nick Finishes a few minutes before me, he turns both our straighteners on so they can get hot. I get out of the shower and put some purple pajama bottoms one and a Tokio Hotel shirt on. I walk out of the bathroom and into the the main room where Nick is. I sit next to him and we watch Jurassic Park while we do our hair. Just a few minutes after the end credits come on I finish my hair, I take a lot longer to do my hair them Nick does. We decide we are going to watch all three of the Jurassic Park Movies so I get up and put the second one in and then go back to the couch and sit next to Nick. When the movie is over Nick Yawns.  
>"I'm pretty sleepy... I think I am going to go to sleep." He stands up.<br>I stand up and hug him. "Goodnight sweets." I smile.  
>"Goodnight Sid." He smiles and kisses me on the forehead. I watch him walk into his room and close the door behind him. I watch two episodes of Family Guy and then I decide to go ahead and cral into bed and try to sleep. As I lay there in the dark all I can think about is tomorrow and how great the concert will be. I think about it for about thirty minutes until I fall asleep.<br>:iconvixysixymix: 


	4. Chapter 4

When I Wake up there is only about six hours until the first concert, and I don't know why but I'm kinda nervous. This will be my first actual concert... of someone famous... I have only seen local cover bands that play at coffee shops and things like that. Nick can tell I'm nervous, he keeps looking at me, shaking his head, laughing, and asks me over and over again if I'm ok, but even though he already knows i wont admit to him that I'm nervous.  
>The day goes on and all we do is watch TV and talk about the concert. Its now only three hours until the concert so I have to start getting ready. I get up off the couch leaving Nick watching TV, he looks at me,<br>"Where you going?"  
>I turn to look at him. "I'm going to go get ready."<br>"Umm why? There is like hours to get ready."  
>"Yeah I know... and you know I take a while to get ready on a regular day and this is my first concert so you know it will take me a long time to get ready."<br>"Yeah yeah... just try not to take to long... I don't wanna have to sit here and be bored."  
>I turn and walk off into my bedroom. I Hear Nick come and knock on the door as I pull my fishnet stockings up. "Come on in." As I grab my black glitter tutu off the bed and begin to put it on I can hear Nick open the door and come in. Nick Walks over to the bed and sits down, but I don't look at him iI just look in the mirror and turn to look at each side of me.<br>"How do I look so far?" I finally turn to look at Nick.  
>"Are you going to keep your pajama shirt on with that?" He laughs.<br>"Oh ha-ha sooo funny!... No I am going to wear a black tank top with that thin black and purple striped hoodie that I have." I take my pajama shirt off and throw it at Nick, I walk over to the suit case in the corner of the room and look for my tank top, while I am looking I find the shoes that i am going to be wearing so I take them out.  
>"So" I start. "What is it that you want?"<br>"Oh nothing I just came in to see what you are going to wear... Oh and I need some hair spray, do you have any?"  
>"Yeap I sure do." I put my tank top on and then sit on the bed next to Nick so I can put my boots on. My boots go almost up to my knees, they are black, chunky and lace up. After I finish putting my boots on I stand up and walk to the bathroom, I look at my self again in the bathroom mirror then I grab my hair spray and walk back out to where Nick is. I hand him the hair spray he takes it and I watch him do his hair. He sprays all through his hair, shakes his head, and sprays more while he shakes it, to get a messy look. He hands me the hair spray with a smile "Thank you."<br>I smile back "Your welcome sweets." Nick stands up to leave, I watch him walk out the door and close it behind him. I go back into my bathroom to finish my hair and do my make up. I go over my hair a few more times with my straightener, then I tease my hair up and spray it with lots of hair spray, and then I comb my bangs over to the left side of my face so that it covers my eye. After I finish my hair its time for make up, I put on some foundation, think black eyeliner, and glittery black eye shadow. I look at myself in the mirror for a few minutes and play with my lip rings as I look over my make up. After i am finished doing a few touch ups on my make up I walk into the main room where Nick is. Nick is wearing a white t shirt with a black vest over it, some tight pants, and his converse.  
>"Ready?" I ask.<br>He turns and looks at me. "You look great Sid."  
>"Really? You look good too" I smile and slightly blush.<br>"Yeah really.. thank you... and yes I am ready to go."We walk out the door closing it behind us.  
>When we arrive at the concert we are glad that we to be early because there are hundreds of people there already, but luckily the people that wanted stuff from the merchandise stands have already bought stuff. Nick and I make our way to the merch stand and stand if line behind like 3 or four people, I can't really tell because people are just standing around it. When we get to the stand I get a shirt and three bottoms to add to my collection that I have on my Rod Zombie purse. I bought two of Bill and one of the whole band, bringing my total to four Bills, two Toms, two of Bill and Tom, one Georg, one Gustav, and three of the whole band. I quickly add the new buttons on my purse and shove my shirt into it. Nick ended up only getting a shirt and had me put it into my purse also so he wouldn't lose it. We go to our row, the forth row from the stage.<br>Nick and I are talking when we hear the crowd scream really loud. We both look up at the stage and join the rest of the people in screaming. The lights on the stage are going on and off when the music to Hey You starts, then they come on and for the most part stay on other then the lighting effects. Bills live singing is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.. and I can't believe I here getting to hear them... its almost like magic! I can't stop looking at Bill he is beautiful, with his slicked back mohawk and his wonderful dark eye make up. All i do the whole concert is jump up and down, sing along, and look at Bill mostly.  
>They end with Forever Now, they had played mostly their new stuff and only a few of their old songs.<br>I look to Nick "This is the best thing that has EVER happened to me!"  
>Nick laughs, "Yeah I know me too!"<br>"I just LOVED it it was sooooo amazing!"  
>"I know I can't wait until the next one!"<br>I hug Nick and jump up and down "I know me either!" We make our way through the crowd and out side. When we get out side I fan myself with my hand.  
>"Gah it was pretty hot in there."<br>"You got so hot because you you kept looking at Bill the whole time." He laughs I play punch him in the arm. "Asshole!... you suck!  
>He laughs. "Oh you know I'm just playing around."<br>I smile. "Yeah I know... You are lucky I love you or I would hurt you!" We laugh as we clime into my van.  
>As we walk to our room we talk about the concert... that we have been talking about the whole way back. Nick Walks into the room first and I follow behind him. Nick stretches and yawns. "I'm sooo sleepy!... I'm gonna go ahead and go to sleep"<br>I sigh. "Ok goodnight then"  
>"Goodnight." He hugs me and walks into his room. I put my purse down on the table next to the couch and sit down. I grab the remote and turn the TV on I turn to to Family Guy, I get annoyed because its one that I have already seen a bunch of times. I flip through the rest of the channels.. and nothing. I turn the TV off and just look at the clock for a few minutes. The clock reads 11:51 when I decide to go down stairs to the barrestaurant thats next to the lobby to see if I can find something a little more interesting... also I want some Mountain Dew. I walk into the bathroom to make sure I don't look so shitty that I scare people. I pull my hair into a ponytail and I leave a little hair down on the sides and my bangs are still over to the side of my face. I still had some of my make up on so I shrug... "Oh well I look ok I guess." I think to myself. I walk out the bathroom, grab my purse and walk out the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

As I walk into the downstairs restaurant by the lobby I see a tall slender guy sitting at the bar. I stop just a few feet past the doorway and look at the guy at the bar. I blink a few times and think to myself. "No... it couldn't be... but hes the right size... and his hair its a black slicked back mohawk... he even has the right style.." I stand there a few more seconds and just look at him. I start to walk over to the bar still thinking about that mystery guy that is just a few feet in front of me now. I shake my head trying to get that stupid thought out of my head, "Theres just NO way!" I think to myself and laugh inwardly. When I get to the bar I sit a seat away form the guy that just wont leave my mind, I order a Mountain Dew from the bar tender, not looking over at the guy yet. The bar tender hands me my drink. I take a sip of my drink and then I finally have the nerve to look over at him. HOLY SHIT! I think to myself as my mouth drops open... I would know the side of that face anywhere! Its him.. it really is... its Bill Kauklitz. He turns and smiles at me I act like I was yawning so that he wouldn't know that I was amazed to see him RIGHT there. I smile back after my fake yawn and then look away. I look over at the guy that is no longer a mystery to me,  
>"So why the long face?" I smile sweetly.<br>"Oh I just couldn't sleep.. and there was nothing to do in my room.. so I decided to come down here... How about you, why are you down here?"  
>"I'm a night person and like you there was nothing to do in my room." He smiles and I return his smile. Looking at his beautiful face in person is so amazing. He holds his hand out to me.<br>"I'm Bill by the way."  
>I take his hand and shake it. "Nice to meet you Bill, I'm Sidney"<br>"Nice to meet you too." we both smile. Oh my god i just meet Bill Kaulitz and touched him! I think to myself, Then my thoughts are cut off,  
>"So your from the south aren't you?"<br>"Yeap.. I am from North Carolina.. and you are German... am I right?"  
>"Yes I am." He lets out a small laugh. "What brings you way out here?"<br>"Vacation.. and you?"  
>"Work... work is what brings me all over the place."<br>We talk for about twenty minutes and then, he smiles, "Why don't you move down a seat?" I slide over next to him and I leave my purse on the seat that I was sitting at leaving the button side down so that he wont be able to see them. "Shit!" I think to myself remembering the manicure I did myself just a few days ago, the black nails with the white tips. I look down at my hand that is wrapped around my glass of soda, god I hope they don't give it away.. I thought I did a good job at not making it obvious that I was looking at my hand.. but I was wrong, because thats when I notice him look down at my hand. He smiles and holds the back of his hand out showing me the same nails that I have.  
>"Nice nails.. you have great taste." he laughs.<br>I laugh and smile. "Why think you kind sir, I must say you have great taste also." We both smile and laugh together.  
>We talk for a few hours, laughing and sharing stories. Before I know it, its 3:32 in the morning.<br>"Oh shit!" I sigh.  
>Bill frowns, "What is it?<br>"Its 3:30 I have to go soon"  
>"Awe man.. yeah I need to get going too... how long will you be here at this hotel?"<br>"I have to leave in about six hours... you?" I ask already knowing the answer.  
>"Yeah same here.. where are you heading?<br>"My friend, Nick and I have to be in Sacramento in three days."  
>His eyes widen and he smiles big. "Oh my god! Thats where we are going! Will I get to see you again?" He smiles.<br>"Oh I'm pretty sure you will..." I smile slightly nervous.  
>"So why are you heading that way anyways?" he asks looking really curious.<br>"Well you see my friend and I are following our favorite band."  
>He blinks a few times and smiles slyly. "Who is this band that is so good that you want to follow them?"<br>I smile. "Oh umm... just a band called... umm... Toki-"  
>Bill cuts me off. "I knew it!" he exclaims. "I knew when I saw your nails that you were most likely a fan... you knew who I was this whole time?"<br>"Yes I did.. when I walked through the door I was like.. that guy looks a lot like Bill." I smile.  
>"Oh.. Your good!" He laughs.<br>"Yeah I know." I smile and we laugh. I look at the clock. "Shit I really need to get going now..."  
>"Oh yeah I had forgot that its really late... Hey.. umm why don't you and your friend join the band for breakfast in the morn... well later today, at 7?"<br>"Yeah that would be great... we will be there." I smile and stand up at the same time as Bill, he grabs me and pulls me in for a hug, I hug him back and almost melt.  
>"Ok see you later."<br>"Bye" I say looking back at him and waving when I run into the door I can see Bill laughing.  
>"Careful!" He smiles.<br>"I will be!" I laugh and leave the restaurant. I run to the elevator all I can think I "Holy shit! I just met Bill Kaulitz, he hugged me, and we get to have breakfast with Tokio Hotel later today.  
>I reach my floor I run out of the elevator, into our room, and right into my bedroom. I change into my pajamas and set the clock for 6:30. I clime into bed thinking about how Nick will react in the morning when I wake him up and tell him that we are having breakfast with Tokio Hotel. I lay there for maybe five minutes before I fall asleep.<br>The time for me to get up comes fast, As I lay there I can hear my alarm going off. I sit up and pull myself to the edge of the bed and I sit there not wanting to get up yet. After a few seconds I remember just why I had set the alarm clock in the first place. I smile really big and I feel happy and great! I quickly slap the alarm off and run into Nick's room. I jump up onto his bed and bounce.  
>"Get up Nick we are going to go eat breakfast!"<br>Nick rolls over and yawns, "Why?"  
>"Just come on hurry.. we can't be late." I get off his bed and throw some clothes at him. "Get dressed"<br>Nick crawls out of bed. "Gosh whats the rush?"  
>"I will tell you on the way.. theres no time to talk about it right now." With that I leave his room and run back into mine. I quickly throw on a black pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top, a Montly Cure shirt that is over sized and cut so that it hangs off my shoulders showing the tank top underneath, and my old pair of converse. After I'm dressed I run into my bathroom and turn my straightener on so it can heat up. While I'm waiting on it to heat up I brush my teeth and take my hair out of the ponytail that I had put it in the night before. My straightener beeps, meaning its done heating up. I brush my hair out and then go over it with the straightener. I decide that I am going to wear my hair down today, so I tease up my hair and load it down with hair spray and I once again brush my bangs to the left side of my face. I quickly put foundation and some eyeliner on. I then go back to finishing up my hair, I look in to the mirror as I mess with it and as I do so I play with my lip rings. I run out of my room almost slamming the door behind me because we are already a few minutes late. I run into Nick in the main room, I look him over he has on some black skinny jeans and a gray shirt.<br>"Ready?"  
>"Yeah." He says through a yawn. I grab his hand and my purse and run out the door.<br>I hit the elevator button frantically.  
>"Oh come on... hurry, we are already late."<br>Nick looks at me and shakes his head. "You ok Sid?" the elevator gets to us and I pull him into it.  
>"Yeah I'm great!" I say with a huge smile.<br>"So whats up then?" he asks with a sound of worry in his voice.  
>"Well." I start looking in front of me instead of at Nick. "I went to the restaurant and well... you aren't going to believe this but... I met Bill Kaulitz at the bar inside the restaurant, we talked and then he invited us to breakfast with the band..."<br>Nick laughs, "Bull shit!"  
>"I shit you not!"<br>"Ok jokes over its not funny."  
>My eyes get big, "I'm not joking." I say as serious as I can be.<br>"OK fine what ever.. If they are there I will give you twenty bucks!" he Laughs feeling sure of himself.  
>I smile slyly, "Ok fine your on... easiest twenty I'm ever gonna make." We walk off the elevator, across the lobby, and into the restaurant that I had been in with Bill just a few hours ago. As soon as we walk in we can see them.<br>"See I told you!"  
>"So?... how did you find out they would be here... this is a good joke... its actually believable now." Nick laughs.<br>"Oh whatever! You just don't want to admit that you are wrong."  
>"Just because you some how found out they were here doesn't prove that you 'know' him." he laughs again.<br>"Ok still don't believe me?... Watch this." I walk towards the table that they are at and Nick follows "Oh this will.." Nick starts I cut him off, "Hey Bill!" I call as I wave to him, and sure enough Bill waves back and smiles. When we get to the table Bill stands up and hugs me. "Good to see you again... I thought that maybe you wouldn't show up."  
>"Yeah sorry we were running kinda late."<br>"Oh its fine." he smiles and the looks to the band. "Guys?.. This is Sidney the girl I told you that might be joining us for breakfast... and this is her friend... umm.."  
>"Nick." I say with a smile.<br>"Yes Nick... So Sidney and Nick this is the guys... but I'm sure you already know who every one is."  
>"Yeah we know who everyone is." I smile and wave at everyone.."Good morning everyone." I say with another smile, they all reply with a "morning." and a smile and Nick just kinda stands there looking shocked. Bill sits down and scoots over to make room for me. I sit next to him and across the table Gustav scoots over to make room for Nick who just stands there for a few seconds with his mouth open. Then he finally sits down and blinks a few times...<br>"Wow.. so you guys are Tokio Hotel.. and we ARE having breakfast with you." He smiles at me and I smile back.  
>"So... umm Sidney your a fan girl?" Georg asks "Yeap I sure am" I stand up slightly and pull my shirts up some to show them the Tokio Hotel symbol tattoo on my hip. "I got that when I turned eight-teen." I smile as I let go of my shirts and sit back down. "Why do you ask?" I smile again."<br>"Well you didn't pretty much attack us like some of the other girls." Georg laughs.  
>"Yeah I know... and thats because I know that its got to hard to be attacked by people all day... and if I stand there and scream who would want to talk to me? You would just be like oh here take this autograph and go away... just to shut me up, but if I treat you like i do any other person witch is the way I think all famous people should be treated then its more likely that you would actually talk to me." I smile at them all.<br>Gustav smiles. "I like the way you think."  
>Bill looks at Georg and Gustav. "She didn't even let me know that she knew who I was until it was time for us to go." He laughs.<br>Tom smiles and looks at me. "Your from the south aren't you?"  
>I playfully roll my eyes and smile. "Is it really that obvious?" Everyone laughs and say, "yes" at the same time. I shake my head and smile.<br>Over the next two hours we eat, laugh, and get to know each other. We all seem to be having a really great time. Then Bill asks. "What hotels are you guys going to be staying at while you guys are stalking us?" He laughs.  
>Nick looks at him. "We just stay at what ever has rooms.. we never book ahead." he laughs.<br>"Well... umm why don't you guys stay at the same hotels that we stay at... it would be nice to know be able to know someone else there besides just each other." Bill smiles looking hopeful.  
>Tom looks up at us with a smile. "Yeah that would be pretty cool.<br>"Well sure if its ok with everyone else." I smile back.  
>Georg looks at Nick and me. "Yeah you guys are pretty cool, I would like to get to know you."<br>I smile at him and then look at Gustav who is just across the table.  
>"Yeah might be nice." He smiles.<br>I look at Nick. "You up for spending more time with them?"  
>Nick looks at me and bite his lip. "Hell yeah I am." Every body laughs.<br>"Good its settled, we will travel together.. so we all need to go get our stuff, and meet back in the parking lot, you guys can follow the tour bus." Bill says as we all stand up, Bill hugs me "Ok see you guys in a bit... bye bye." I wave as Nick and I walk out, they all wave back to us and say bye. Nick and I talk about breakfast on our way back to our room. When we get to our room we pack as fast as we can and head out to the parking lot. 


	6. Chapter 6

Its been a little over a week that Nick and I have been with the band, and Bill and I are in the main room of their hotel room. We are both bored and want to go to the movies but everyone is doing something else, Nick is on a date with a guy named Alex that he met at the concert in Sacramento, he was also following the band and we hung out with him at the last two concerts but he doesn't know that we know Tokio Hotel, Gustav has a headache and doesn't want to do anything, Tom is out with some girl, and Georg just doesn't want to do anything.  
>"Come on, please Georg come with us!" Bill and I both beg.<br>"Umm... Hmmm.. NO! Just go and leave me alone... I will go next time, Ok?"  
>"Oh fine then!" I poke my tongue out at him.<br>Just then Gustav comes out of his room. "Hey Bill where is the Tylenol?"  
>"Oh, I think its in the bag with the bathroom stuff."<br>"Ok thank you." We watch him walk over to a bag on the floor and dig around until he finds what he is looking for and then takes it and goes back into his room.  
>Bill looks at me "Are you ready to go?"<br>"I sure am." I grab my purse and wave bye to Georg. We decides to go to the movies in the afternoon because not many people would be there there so early on a Wednesday.  
>It takes us about thirty minutes to get to the movies. We took my van and Bill had asked if he could drive it and of course I had to say yes I don't think I could ever tell him no. "Damn he looks so hot driving my van... who am I kidding he looks hot no matter what hes doing" I think to myself. I can't help but look at him as he parks the car and turns it off. "Ready?" He looks at me with a gorgeous smile that makes me melt on the inside but I manage to smile back and nod. As we get out of the van Bill slides some sunglasses on. We walk close to each other on the way to buy tickets, there is only a small people in front of us in the line. As we wait the wind blows and it blows the smell of Bill right in my face, I take a deep breath. "Gah he smells good." I think to myself. As I am still breathing in the fresh smell of Bill he turns to me and smiles, I smile back and push my bangs out of my face some. The people that were in front of us walk inside with their tickets and we walk up to the ticket booth. "We will take two tickets for Killers." The guy sighs and rolls his eyes rudely. Bill raises an eyebrow and slightly shakes his head as he hands the guy some money, the guy takes the money and hands him our tickets with another sigh that probably meant "I hate this job."<br>"Thanks for paying for the tickets." I say as we walk into the theater.  
>He smiles. "Its no problem."<br>After the movie we stopped at the McDonald's that is just down the road from the theater for dinner it is about fifteen after five and we haven't eaten sense about nine. When we walked in Bill told me to go get a table while he ordered the food. I chose a table by the window and sat down. As I sit there and wait for Bill I watch Him while as he orders our food. "Gah his butt looks so great in those skinny jeans." I think to myself with a sigh. I watch him as he walks over with the food, I smile at him as he sits down. He smiles back as he hands me my food. We start to eat,  
>"So tell me how you first heard about the band." He smiles as he takes a bite of his food.<br>I start out. "Well it was about four years ago..." I tell him the whole story but I skip the part where I had asked Jess about him and the 'drooling' over him as she called it.  
>He smiles big. "So... umm witch one of use did you notice first?" He asks with a nervous sound in is voice.<br>I can feel my face turn red. "Well... umm... to be honest I liked... you." My face gets even redder, as I look at Bill I can see his face turn red also as he laughs,  
>"Don't worry I wont tell the guys that I'm your favorite." We both laugh and blush more. As we finish eating we talk about random things and joke around about stupid stuff.<br>When we get back to the hotel we go to the room that Bill and they guys stay in. When we walk into the door we are surprised to see everyone in the main room and Nick has brought Alex back to meet everyone.  
>"Hey!" Alex waves to us. "I'm Alex." he smiles at Bill.<br>Bill waves, "And I am Bill." Bill smiles back as everyone else greets us happily Tom smiles. "So where have you guys been?"  
>"We went to the movies and we saw Killers." I smile.<br>Gustav looks at us. "Witch movie is that again?"  
>"Its the one with Aston Kutcher." Bill replys Georg looks up at us. "I want to see that movie... was it any good?"<br>I look at Bill, "I liked it, how about you?"  
>"Yeah it was good." He smiles. Bill and I walk in front of everyone and sit next to each other on the floor so that we face our friends. We have to sit on the floor because the couch is covered with people.<br>Nick looks at everyone around the room. "Hey you guys want to watch the Saw movies? Alex has all of them."  
>"Yeah I can go get them if you want."<br>Everybody nods their head in approval.  
>Nick stands up and goes with Alex to get the movies. "Hurry back!" I call as they walk out the door.<br>A few minutes later Nick and Alex return with the movies, Alex walks over to the DVD player and puts the movie in and then sits close to Nick. Georg, Tom and Gustav sit on either side of Nick and Alex and as for Bill and me, we lay on the floor next to each other. By the time the third movie goes off Gustav and Georg had already went to bed. At the break between the third and fourth movies Bill and I grab gobs of blankets and piled them on top of each other on the floor to make it more comfy. After the fifth movie Tom yawns and stretches. "I think I'm going to head to bed... goodnight everyone." He says as he pushes himself up off the couch and heads to his room. "Good night." we call to him as he walks into his room. We watch the last movie and when its over it passed three in the morning. Alex stands up and gathers all his movies.  
>"Walk me to my room Nick?" He smiles at Nick "Yeah lets go." He smiles. "You going back to the room now Sid?"<br>Bill looks at me. "You can stay here for a while if you want to I'm not going to sleep yet."  
>I smile at Bill then look at Nick. "I think I am going to say here a little while.<br>Nick smirks. "Yeah I bet you will." He laughs.  
>I can feel my face turn red again and Bill smiles big. "Well goodnight guys." I smile at them "Yeah night." Bill says.<br>"Goodnight." They both say and wave as the walk out of the room and close the door behind them. Bill and I lay there on the floor with the TV on but we don't pay it any attention to it because we are talking, this time is about serious stuff like family and friends with an occasional joke because I can never be completely serious... but somewhere between all this we both end up falling asleep.  
>When I wake up its early and I couldn't have been asleep for more for three hours because I feel like shit. I yawn and start to open my eyes, as soon as my eyes are open they get big because I realize that I never went back to my room last night. Then I notice something else... someone has their arm wrapped around my waist. I slowly and carefully turn to look Bill in the face. Hes still asleep... that is until Gustav opens his door and walks out. Bill then slowly opens his eyes as I act like I am still sleeping.<br>Gustav walks behind the couch and leans on the back of it. "Morning sleepy heads!" I slowly open my eyes again and yawn.. Bills face is a bright red color from blushing.  
>"Good morning." He looks at me nervously.<br>"Morning." I say with a nervous smile.  
>"Fine just ignore me." Gustav snickers.<br>We look at Gustav "Good morning." We both say.  
>As Gustav looks at Bill his eyes widen, he clears his throat as his eyes shift between Bill's arm that is still around me and Bill's face. After a few seconds Bill gets that Gustav is trying to tell him that his arm is wrapped around me. As he figures this out he moves his arm with the most nervous looking smile I have ever seen in my life.<br>"Oh s-sorry." He says with with the same nervous smile on his face. Both of our faces are completely red now.  
>"Its alright... don't worry about it." I say with a smile as I stand up. "I'm gonna go back to my room now." I bite my lip nervously.<br>Bill stands up and hugs me despite the horrible awkwardness. "Bye, see you later." He says with a smile.  
>"See ya." I smile and wave to both of them as I walk out the door. When I close the door I can hear Gustav bust out laughing, and Bill say. "Ahh shut up its not funny!"<br>As I walk back to my room all I can think about is that I slept on the floor with Bill last night and that his arm was wrapped around me... "Ahh great night." I think to myself wit ha huge smile on my face. My smile quickly fades as I open the door and I see that Nick has went to sleep on the couch most likely just to catch me when I get back. He wakes up, jumps off the couch, pionts at me and opens his mouth to talk. I point back at him. "NOT A WORD!"He closes his mouth.  
>I sigh "I'm going to bed.. Night... or well whatever!" I say as I walk into my room. As I close the door I hear Nick, "Umm... Night." I change into some pajamas and crawl into bed and think about how beautiful Bill was this morning. <div> 


	7. Chapter 7

I start to wake up, I yawn, stretch and roll on my side to look at the clock. The clock reads 12:30 in the afternoon. I drag myself up so that I am now sitting on the edge of the bed. I bring my hands up and rub my eyes. Just about that time I hear a knock at the door.  
>"You awake yet?" I hear from the other side of the door.<br>"Yeah I just woke up." I say as the door opens and Nick steps in.  
>"Morning." He says with a smile "Morning." I look up at him. "So what is it that you want sweets?" I smile.<br>"Oh I just came in here to tell you that everyone is coming over at two."  
>"Mmk I guess I better get ready then. " I push myself up off the bed and start to walk to the bathroom but Nick stops me.<br>"Are you going to tell me what happened last night... why didn't you come back to the room... YOU DIRTY GIRL!" He smirks and nudges me with his elbow.  
>I smile and roll my eyes. "I just fell asleep thats all." I start to blush thinking about Bills arm being around me early this morning.<br>"Uh Huh sure thats all." He winks at me.  
>"You know that if anything happened I would have told you..."<br>"Yeah that is true." He turns to walk out the door "But ya know... more should have happened." He turns and smiles big.  
>"Oh get outta here you dork!" I smile at him as he walk out backwards, rubs his chest though his shirt and scrunches his face up. I laugh at him as I walk into the bath room.<br>About fifteen minutes into my shower I here eveyone's voice in the main room witch is just on the other side of the shower wall.  
>I can hear Alex, "I ran into them on my way here... I came early because I was bored."<br>"Yeah we were all bored too so we thought 'hey why not go see what Nick and Sidney are up to." Tom says. Then its quite for a few seconds,  
>then Bill asks, "So where is Sid?"<br>"Oh shes in the shower." Nick replys, then more silence. I squirt some conditioner into my hand. As I rub it into my hair I drop some on the floor of the shower, but I pay it no mind. After a few minutes I hear Georg, "Hey Bill you still think..." It trails off and I stain to try and hear but it doesn't help so, I put my ear to the wall but I am to late to hear Georg... all I hear is Bill say, "Yeah I do." Then nothing more its quit again. Now that nothing is being said I step away from the wall, when I step back I step right in the conditioner that I had dropped. I slip in it and I grab the shower curtain to try and stop from falling, but it doesn't help I just rip it off the pole that is holding it up. I hit the floor of the shower with a loud thud and I let out a yelp. About half a second later the bathroom door is flung open and everyone come running in and there I am on the floor of the shower with the shower curtain barely covering what needs to be covered. I fell my face turn redder then it ever has before just as Nick shouts, "Oh my god! Are you ok?"  
>I cover my face with my hand and laugh. "Yeah I'm fine."<br>"Ok good! because that was funny as hell!" Georg laughs and everyone joins in even me... but, then I remember that I'm in the shower NAKED and there are people in here.  
>"Ok yeah ha-ha its funny and I'm glad everyone is having a nice laugh... but can you get the hell outta here?" Everyone is laughing wildly as they walk out the door and close it behind them. All I can think about while I stand up and grab the towel off the rack on the wall is how embarrassing that was. After I dry off I walk into my room and start to get dressed. I put on the black tutu I wore to the first concert and its also what I had on when I met Bill, I am also wearing the same fishnets, but this time I have on a red tank top instead of the black one. After I get dressed I do my hair and make up the way I normally do, consisting of eyeliner and gobs of hair spray.<br>I walk into the main room, everyone is in the kitchen but the kitchen and the main room runs together. They all turn to look at me and they try not to laugh but Gustav lets out a snicker and then they all bust out laughing. I squint my eyes and give them and evil look but that just makes them laugh twice as hard "You all suck!" I laugh and walk over to the couch, I sit sideways on my feet with my back against the arm rest so that I am facing away from them. I cross my arms and sigh heavily. Nick throws a gummy bear at me and it hits me in the back of the head. I hold my hand up and flip him off. "Come on Sid don't be like that." Nick says sadly. I just sit there with my arms crossed but in reality I have to keep myself from laughing because I'm not really mad... I'm just doing it to bug Nick. "Come on Sid!" Nick says again, just as I feel a hand on my shoulder and the trying not to laugh look vanishes. I tilt my head back and see that Bill is the one that has his hand on my shoulder, he walks around to the front of me and sits on the couch to face me.  
>"I'm sorry." Bill says as he leans in and hugs me tightly. I hug him back just as tight.<br>"Don't be sorry... I'm not really mad I am doing it just to bug Nick."  
>He sighs with relief, "Ok good.. I don't know what I would do if you were mad at me." We are still in a hug and by this time I can feel the others staring at us with wide eyes.<br>"Oh Bill." I smile. "I don't think I could ever be mad at you."  
>Tom clears his throat and coughs a little obviously trying to say something along the line of, "Bill, what the fuck are you doing?" I can feel Bill look up a little at Tom then he pulls away to brake the hug. I look at Bills face and I can see that his cheeks are now red from blushing, our eyes lock. I reach out and touch his cheek with my finger tips. His cheek is soft, warm, and even redder now. I smile sweetly and continue to look at him. He returns my smile and bites his lip. Nick clears his throat and coughs just like Tom did earlier. I don't turn to look at him though I just keep focus on Bill and my finger tips that are softly touching his cheek. Nick throws another gummy bear at me and it hits me in the back of the head just like the first one. I turn around fast and grab the gummy bear that was just thrown at me. I sling my hand back with all the force I can and it hits something, I then thrust it forward just as hard and let it go. "Ow... shit!" Bill laughs in pain. I turn to face Bill who is now holding his forehead just above his right eyebrow. Bill lets out another "Ow." and another pain felt laugh. The other guys are now laughing madly.<br>"Oh, Bill did I hit you?" I say with a look of concern on my face.  
>"You pretty much punched me." He laughs still holding his forehead.<br>"I'm sooo sorry... here let me see it." I take his hand and move it away from where my hand had just hit him a few seconds ago. I frown when I see that I had left a red spot, without thinking I lean in and kiss the red mark that I had left.  
>"Better?" I smile.<br>"Y-Yeah." He smiles nervously and we are both blushing horribly.  
>"Ok then!" Nick says as him and Tom come running over, they push their way between Bill and I. They plop down on the couch Nick next to me, Tom next to Bill and they make their selves comfy. Alex, Georg, and Gustav then come over. Alex sits on Nicks lap, Gustav sits on the other side of Bill, and Georg sits next to him.<br>"So who wants to watch the two twilight movies?" I smile big.  
>"I have a date." Tom says.<br>"You ALWAYS have a date!" I laugh "Yeah so?" He laughs.  
>"And Alex and I are going out together." Nick says as he smiles at Alex.<br>"Well what about you two?" I look at Gustav and Georg.  
>"Nope." Gustav replys. "We already have plans on watching 2012... plus we have seen those movies like a million times."<br>"Will you stay here and watch it with me Bill?" I smile at him "Of course." He smiles back.  
>After the others have left I grab the movies out of our movie suit case. The couch in the Main room is a sectional and Bill is laying on his back at one end of it. I walk over to the DVD play and put the first movie in. Bill turns his head so that hes looking at me.<br>"Thats the same skirt thing you had on the night we met but you had on a black tank top and a purple and black hoodie... right?"  
>"Yeah... you have good memory." I say as I walk over and lay at the other end of the couch so that our heads are both on the middle part where the sectional comes together. I press play one the remote and the movie starts.<br>About ten minutes after the second movie is over Nick, Alex, and Tom walk though the door. They greet us with a "Hey."  
>"Hey guys." I say looking up at them from where I am laying on the couch.<br>Bill waves, "Hey." They all head to the kitchen and start looking for food.  
>"Didn't you guys eat?" I ask.<br>"No Alex and I went to the mall."  
>"And Ashley and I went to the movies, and it was a horrible date... she turned out to be boring... hot but VERY boring." Tom sighs "Did you cook?" Nick asks looking hopeful.<br>"No the movie just went off."  
>Nick sighs. "Order Pizza?"<br>"Sure." I take my cell out and order some pizza. After I get done ordering pizza I call Georg's cell. "Hey we ordered pizza so you guys get over here." They show up a few minutes later we all just talk about random things and Georg keeps talking about pancakes for some reason, "You know what I haven't had in forever?... Pancakes... I just love pancakes!" We all laugh "Well maybe we will go get some pancakes soon." I say with a smile. We here a knock at the door and its the pizza guy, I Pay and tip him. I barely get to the couch with the pizzas before people grab them and start eating and passing slices around the room. We eat, play around, and joke for the rest of the night and early into the morning. 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm asleep when I feel someone jump onto my bed and then touch my shoulder.  
>"What Nick?" I say as I roll over.<br>I hear Bills voice. "Its not Nick."  
>I quickly turn over to see Bill laying next to me. "Oh hey Bill, Good morning." I can't help but smile big.<br>"Its not morning." He smiles. "Its almost twelve." he lays down on his side and props himself up on his elbow. At this point all I can do is look at this beautiful guy laying in front of me.  
>"What is that you wanted?" I ask after we just lay there looking at each other for a little while.<br>"Oh I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with me?"  
>"Who all is going?"<br>"Just you and me."  
>"Well why aren't the others coming too?"<br>"Well I bet you can guess where Tom is." We laugh.  
>"Gee could he be out with some girl?" I laugh.<br>"Yeap... this one's name is Amber shes from New York and shes on vacation with her family."  
>"Ah, and the others?"<br>"Nick and Alex went out to breakfast at nine and haven't been back yet, Gustav just left without saying anything, and Georg went to some music store."  
>"Mmk well, we can take my car."<br>"Can I drive again?" He smiles."  
>"Yeah sure, If you want to. When do you want to leave?"<br>"When ever you get ready." He smiles.  
>"Ok then I will go ahead and get ready."<br>Bill gets up and heads to the door. "I'll be out here." He turns and smiles as he walks out the door.  
>I quickly get off the bed and stretch. I go over to a suit case and I take out a red plaid skirt with black mesh material under it so it poofs out a little, fishnets, a corset type shirt, a long fingerless fishnet glove, and my chunky boots. After I get dressed I walk over to the bath room and I put my hair in a high up ponytail with chunks of hair down on each side and I brush my bangs over my left eye, I then spray on a little hair spray to hold in in place. After I like the way my hair looks I put on thick eyeliner and black shimmer eyeshadow. I walk out of the bathroom while I put my glove on. I spray on some perfume as I take my L necklace out from under my shirt. I grab my purse off of the nightstand by the bed and head out to the main room to meet Bill. At first he just stands there and looks at me for a few seconds.<br>"Ready to go?" I smile "Umm... yeah..." He blinks a few times.  
>I smile slightly. "You ok?"<br>"Y-Yeah I'm fine... lets go." He puts his sunglasses on and walks out the door, I follow behind him and all I can do is check him out in his dark gray skinny jeans, black shirt and less then half laced up boots.  
>"I have always like his hair... But god this slicked back mohawk makes me want to rip his clothes off." I think to myself as we walk out the front door of the hotel and to my van.<br>I look at Bill while he drives, the turns to look at me quickly and then looks back at the road.  
>"So that necklace... what does that L mean?"<br>"Oh hes my favorite character from a show called Death Note."  
>"Oh ok... I have always wondered what it meant." He smiles. Nothing is said for a few minutes,<br>then I star, "You know the forth of July in next week... how about we all go to a firework show?"  
>"Yeah that would be nice... we can ask everyone about it later."<br>We pull into the parking lot and he parks. We get out and walk into the mall. We go to Rue 21, Hottopic, Bath and body works, The Arcade, and gobs of other random stores. We spend about three hours going to the stores. We see a bench in front of a TY store and sit down to take a break from walking for hours. When we sit down my stomach growls really loud.  
>Bill looks at me and smiles. "You hungry too?"<br>I grab my stomach nod and smile.  
>"Food quart?"<br>"Yeah..." We get up and walk to the food quart. We end up getting pizza because theres nothing else. Bill chooses a table next to the window and we sit down. Some girl comes to our table trying to get us to buy what she calls 'Real gold necklaces' for twenty dollars. "No really I promise they are real." She continues Bill looks at her over the top of his sunglasses. "Look lady we are not interested in buying any necklaces... we already told you twice we DO NOT want them."  
>"But I promise you, you wont be disappointed they are real gold."<br>"Thats nice we just don't want them." Bill says again.  
>"But they are only twenty dollars buy one for your girlfriend."<br>Bill blushes. "We aren't going out."  
>"And besides I don't even like gold... I like silver." I say "But this is REAL gold you will like it."<br>"Lady just get the hell out of here we told you we do not want the shit!" I say trying not to stand up and bitch slap her "Well all you had to say was no... you don't have to be rude about it." She walks away.  
>"Finally!... and you don't like gold?"<br>"No I really don't... I have never like it real or fake... I also don't like diamonds either..."  
>"Really? most girls are all about diamonds and stuff like that."<br>"Not me there is nothing I love more then amethyst... its so pretty." We continue eating and talking about what ever comes to mind.  
>After we finish eating we leave the mall, and this time I drive. While we are on our way home we talk about the Fourth of July. Bill sees a camera sitting in a cup holder, he picks the camera up and turns it on. I cut my eyes over at him, "What are you doing?" I smile.<br>"I don't know.. I want to take a picture of you."  
>"Why?" I ask "Well... because I..." he trails off.<br>"Huh? What did you say?"  
>"Oh... umm... I just want to."<br>"Oh ok then." I smile and he takes a picture of me from the side. I pull up to a stop light that has just turned red. Bill leans over the seat divider. "Come on take a picture with me."  
>I lean towards him until out cheeks are touching. He holds the camera out in front of us, we both smile, and then takes the picture. He scoots over some and rests his elbow on the seat divider. He holds the camera out some so I can see the picture while I pull away from the stop light that is now green.<br>"It looks good." He smiles.  
>"Yeah it does... but I hate my smile."<br>"Why? I love your smile." He blushes once he realizes what had just said.  
>I also blush. "Thank you." I smile as I park the van. We get out and he walks over to my side of the van.<br>"You know I meant what I said about your smile." He smiles and for some reason pulls me into his arms and hugs me, I hug him back."  
>"You are a great friend of mine... I just want you to know that." He says near my ear at almost a whisper. He then pulls a way and lets his hands slide down my arms where he takes my hands in his. By now I can feel that my face is a bright red... "I just know hes looking at the redness." I think to myself. He lets go of my hand that is in his right hand and brings it up to cress my cheek, I can now see that my face is not the only one that turned red. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out, so i just bring my free hand up to cress his cheek just as he was doing to mine. I slightly clear my throat and I'm then able to start. "You are a great friend of mine too... your really important to me." My face turns even redder.<br>Bill bites his lip as we stand there looking at each other. It feels as if we where standing there like that for ever, but its only been about a minute. Bill's hand moves up and down my cheek as he starts to lean in a slowly and... "Sidney! Bill!" We hear coming from the other side of the parking lot. Bill steps back away from me and lets his hands fall to his side as we look in the direction the voice came from. We see Nick and Alex come running up to us.  
>"What are you guys doing just standing here?" Nick smiles.<br>"Talking!... Er umm we where just talking thats all." Bill laughs nervously.  
>Nick raises his eyebrow. "Umm... ok then."<br>Alex looks at us funny "Ok well... lets go on in... we can watch the family guy marathon."  
>"Ok yeah lets go." I smile We watch Family guy and talk for a while. At about ten Tom, Gustav, and Georg show up. They all greet us with a "Hey." We all wave and say "Hey" back as they sit down on the couch. It's really crowded so Bill and I make a place on the floor to lay. Once again Gustav is the first to go to sleep then Tom and Georg head off to bed at the same time. At about three Nick leaves to take Alex home and Bill had fallen asleep. I look over at him while he sleeps. "Hes so gorgeous." I think to my self. I carefully slide a little closer to him and close my eyes. "Nick will wake me up if I end up falling asleep." I think to myself as I drift off to sleep.<br>I am woke up at about nine to the sound of Nick and Gustav.  
>"Bill didn't come back to the room last night have you..." Nick points to us cuddled up on the floor.<br>Gustav walks over to us. "Well... well... well, look what we have here... AGAIN? Really? You two just can't get enough of each other can ya?" Gustav and Nick both laugh. Bill is now blushing and he had sat up, Bill rubs his eyes and looks at me.  
>"Umm good morning." he smiles nevously.<br>"Good morning." I smile back Gustav looks at Bill. "Hey come on we gotta go... our manager wants to talk to us."  
>Bill hugs me. "Bye, see you later." he stands up and him and Gustav walk out as they wave bye to Nick. After they shut the door behind them I fall back onto the pile of blankets. "Why didn't you wake me last nigh?"<br>"I don't know... You two just looked so cute." He smiles.  
>"Oh whatever."<br>"No really it was so cute it made me smile... you guys always look to together."  
>I laugh. "Yeah sure."<br>"For real I wouldn't lie to you about something like that." He lays on the floor next to me.  
>I look at him. "I... I think I might be falling for him."<br>"Oh really? Ya think? He says sarcastically. "I know you are because I can tell by the way you look at him."  
>"Really? Do you think..."<br>Nick cuts me off. "No he doesn't know... because he would have made a move."  
>"What? Why would he?"<br>"Because he likes you DUH!"  
>"No... no way."<br>"Yes Way"  
>"No."<br>"Yes."  
>"No."<br>"Yes."  
>"Ok what ever!... well what about you? how do you feel about Alex?"<br>"I think I might love him."  
>"When are you going to tell him?"<br>"I don't know... maybe next week... on the forth."  
>"I'm soooo happy for you!" I say with a yawn. "But I'm going back to bed." I hug Nick and then stand up and walk to my room. I jump onto my bad and land with my face in my pillow. I turn my head to the left side and hug my pillow to my face. "He couldn't like me... Nick Is wrong." I whisper with a yawn and fall asleep. <div> 


	9. Chapter 9

"Its finally the forth of July!" I think as I step out of the shower and dry off. I wrap the towel around myself as I walk out of the bathroom and into my room. I walk over to the small window in my room, I lean against the wall and look out the window at the sun that is now setting. I turn to look at my door as I hear it open and I see Bill in the doorway.  
>"A knock would have been nice." I laugh.<br>Bill laughs nervously realizing that I had just got out of the shower. "Oh I'm so sorry." he looks at the floor and shifts back and forth.  
>"Well what is it?" I smile.<br>He leaves his head hanging towards the floor as his eyes dart between the floor and me. "C-Can I come in?" He smiles slightly.  
>"Your pretty much already in here." I smile as I make the jester for him to come on in with my hand. Bill slowly walks over and leans on the wall at the other side of the window. He continues to just look at the floor.<br>"Well?" I ask with a shaky voice.  
>"Everyone canceled on us AGAIN."<br>"Assholes!" I laugh.  
>Bill takes a step foreword so that he is a little less then a foot away from me. "Can we still go?" He smiles with a look of hope on his face.<br>"Of course we can." I smile and touch his shoulder. I let my hand slide off his shoulder and down his arm. He smiles big, takes me by my shoulders and then pulls me in for a hug. He soon pulls away once he notices that I didn't return his hug.  
>"What no hug?" He half smiles.<br>"Well I kinda have to hold on to my towel... remember?" I laugh.  
>"Oh yeah." He laughs. "I forgot all about that... well I will leave and let you get ready." He smiles and walks out. Once I'm sure hes gone I press my back against the wall and slide down it until I am sitting on the floor, I just sit there for a few minutes and think about the concert yesterday... "He looked so unbelievably happy." I think to myself as I stand up to get ready. I walk over to the clothes that I have out on the end of my bed. I put on some purple zebra print skinny jeans a black tank top and my converse. I do my hair my normal way, but I decide to do my make up differently. I put on black eyeliner and a deep purple eyeshadow, I blend the eyeshadow out to give it a kinda smokey look.<br>When I walk into the main room where Bill is everyone has already left to go do whatever it is that is just soooo much more important then spending the forth with their friends. Bill Stands up when I walk in hes dressed in white skinny jeans, a white tee and his normal unlaced boots.  
>"Ready?" He smiles.<br>"Yeah." I say as I grab the blanket that we will be sitting on the watch the fireworks. He smiles at me as I walk passed him and out the door, he follows behind me and closes the door behind him.  
>When we get to the park where the firework show is he unfolds the blanket and I help him spread it out over the grass. We sit down and watch about the first five fireworks go off then I reach into my purse and grab my camera. Bill looks at me,<br>"What are you doing?" He smiles.  
>"I promised my mom I would take pictures today to send to her... this is my first forth that I'm not with her."<br>He smiles at me as I take a picture of a gold and red firework that had just shot up into the sky.  
>"Mind if I take a few of us with the fireworks in the background?"<br>"Sure you can." He scoots close to me so that our cheeks are once again touching.  
>"Oooh lets stick our tongues out." I stick my tongue out and Bill does it also. As a white firework goes off I take a picture of us. I turn the camera to us so we can see it.<br>"Oh I like it." I smile.  
>"Me too.. and you can see both of our tongue rings." Bill laughs.<br>"Ok now for the next one... turn so that we are facing each other." we both move around until we are facing each other and we are only about six inches away from each other. "Mmk now scrunch your nose up and make a funny face." The site of the cute face hes making makes me giggle and he laughs at me laughing but then makes the face once again. I copy the face that he is making then I hold the camera out to take the picture when Bill stops making the face. I wait a few seconds but he just continues to sit there and look at me. I let my face go back to normal and I lower my hand that is holding the camera.  
>"You ok Bill?" I barely smile but Bill just sits there and stares into my eyes. He then brings his hand up to my face and runs his fingers across my lips so softly I can hardly feel it. He places his hand on my cheek then moves it down where he follows my jawline until he gets to my chin. Then he curls his index finger under my chin and leans towards me. He closes his eyes and leans in a little more. He is now so close that I can feel the warmth and wetness of his breath on my lips. My heart is beating so hard and fast that it feels like its in my throat. My breathing gets faster and my face is hot and red. I swallow hard, breath in deep, close my eyes, and lean in the rest of the way so that our lips are now firmly pressed together. His lips are so soft and warm it makes me want to melt. It now seems as if the world has stopped and nothing seem to matter anymore... as if we are the only people left on Earth. When Bill pulls away my heart almost stops. He looks into my eyes and smiles. I return his smile and I blush slightly as he pushes my hair behind my ear and pulls me in for another kiss only this time his tongue slides into my mouth. This is the most passionate thing I have ever felt. Our breathing gets harder and it now feels like its a hundred and twenty degrees out here as his tongue sides in and out my mouth harder and faster. Then he pulls away and looks down.<br>"Sorry." He blushes.  
>I rest my forehead against his and look down at what it is that he is apologizing for.<br>"Don't be sorry." I giggle and nuzzle my nose against his nose then I kiss it. He gives me a quick peck on the lip and then hugs me tightly and I hug him back just as tight.  
>"I have wanted to do that so a while now." He whispers into my ear.<br>I smile. "And I have wanted you to do that for awhile now." I smile. He smiles as he pulls out of the hug and wraps his arm around my waist. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh in happiness. We sit like that for the rest of the show, taking a few pictures every now and then.  
>We go back to the room that Nick and I are staying in.<br>"Nick?" I call as we walk in. "Hmm I guess he must still be out with Alex." I say after I get no reply.  
>"Want to watch something?" Bill smiles.<br>"Sure." I smile as I take his hand and head over to the suit case that has our movies in it. We picked out Avatar to watch, I put the movie in as Bill sits on the couch. I turn the TV on as I sit next to Bill and cuddle up to him. He smiles and kisses my forehead as he presses play on the remote. The whole movie we are cuddling and we make out about three times.  
>As the end credits come on Bill and I start kissing again, but before we can get really into it we hear a knock at the door.<br>"Come in." Bill says as we look over at the door. The door opens and Tom steps in, he looks at us on the couch and smiles.  
>"I see you finally did it." Tom laughs Bill laughs. "Yeah I did." he smiles and kisses me on the cheek.<br>"Awwe!" Tom laughs. I grab a pillow off the couch and throw it at Tom.  
>He catches the pillow. "Ha-ha nice try!" He laughs. "But Bill you need to come help get packed up because we have to leave here at 7:30 tomorrow."<br>"Yeah I know." He sighs as he stands up. He bends down to hug and kiss me goodbye. "See you later."  
>"Bye!" I wave as they walk out. I fall back onto the couch, I lay there for an hour and play the night over and over in my head. Then it hits me when I look at the clock. "Its three in the morning and Nicks not back yet!" I think as I yawn. "I will just sleep on the couch like he did to me when I fell asleep at Bill's." I smile and drift off to sleep.<br>I wake up as the door opens. I jump off the couch as he walks in.  
>"So... where have YOU been mister?"<br>He blinks a few times and then sits on the couch.  
>"I-I kinda... ummm... had s-sex with Alex." He looks at the wall.<br>"KINDA? How do you KINDA have sex with someone?"  
>"Well ok then I kinda had more then KINDA sex with him."<br>I blink a few times... "What?"  
>"OK ok I had sex with him, I did him, we made love, you know we did the nasty." he smiles "Oh umm.. really?"<br>"YES! really!"  
>My eyes get big. "You sick little fucker!" I laugh and hug him.<br>He hugs me back. "Yeah but enough about me... How did the firework show go?"  
>I smile big. "Well Bill kissed me!"<br>"Oh my god? Really?"  
>"Yeap... we were going to take a picture but his kissed me and the we made out and came back here and watched Avatar then cuddled and made out some more!" I laugh.<br>"You dirty slut!" he laughs.  
>"Yeah... Yeah I know." I laugh.<br>"Well lets go to bed we have to be up in a few hours."  
>"Yeah ok... Goodnight."<br>"Goodnight." Nick smiles and we both run off into our rooms. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Its been a little over two and a half weeks sense Bill and I kissed... and everything is going GREAT between us!" I scream at Nick and Alex so they can hear me over the music and screaming fans.  
>"Yeah I know its been going great because you guys are always together." Nick screams back as he wraps his arm around Alex and kisses his forehead. So as you can probably guess we ALWAYS get to go back stage after the concerts. After the last song is over Nick, Alex, and I make our way through the crowd and back stage.<br>"You guys did great tonight!" I say as I hug everyone and high five them. I hug Bill tightly and give him a quick kiss on the lips. I stand with my arms around Bill's neck and he has one arm around my waist as we all turn you attention to Georg who is once again talking about pancakes for some reason.  
>"All I'm saying is I haven't had pancakes in so long... we should go to..." He stops talking and makes a weird face. "Theres some chick here." He points. Before I can turn to look someone grab my shold and pulls me away from Bill. I see a blond girl that is about two inches shorter then me, she has a white Tokio Hotel shirt on and a skirt that is so short it could double as a belt.<br>"What the hell?" I almost shout."  
>"Your a stupid whore!" She yells at me.<br>"What the fuck? I don't even know you!"  
>"You don't deserve him!" She screams in my face and slaps me. I launch forward at her but Nick grabs my arm.<br>"Shes not worth it." Just as those words come out of Nicks mouth she grabs a hand full of my hair and pulls me away from Nick.  
>"Cat fight!" Tom yells.<br>Nick shakes his head. "No Sid's not good with cat fights I a sure you."  
>She still has a hand full of my hair when I ball my fist up as tight as it will go. I throw one of the hardest swings at her face and hit her right in the nose. She obediently hits the floor with a loud thud. Blood comes flowing out of her nose, down her face, and on to the front of her shirt.<br>"What the hell? you psycho bitch you broke my fucking nose!" She screams with a sob.  
>"Yeah well you better get the fuck outta here before I brake something else!" I grit my teeth in anger.<br>She gets up and runs off "Stupid whore!" She calls out once again as she disappears around a corner.  
>"Damn! Way to go psycho bitch!" Tom laughs as he high fives me. I run my fingers through my hair trying to get it untangled. Bill comes over and hugs me from the side and kisses my shoulder as Nick rubs my other shoulder trying to calm me down.<br>"You ok?" Bill asks with his lips still pressed against my shoulder I let out a long sigh. "Yeah I'm fine but my hand kinda hurts." I half laugh.  
>Bill takes my right hand that had just crashed into some chicks nose just a few seconds ago. He lays my hand palm down in his left hand. He runs his finger tips softly over my hand a few times then he brings it up to his face and kisses it even softer then his finger tips had just touched my hand.<br>"I'm sorry." He says still holding my hand.  
>I Bring my other hand up and touch his cheek with a half smile.<br>"Don't be... its not your fault that some of your fans are crazy ass bitches." I smile and Bill laughs as I hug and kiss him on the cheek.  
>"Oh get a room!" Gustav laughs and we all laugh along with him.<br>"Well this is something I will always remember." Alex says with a laugh as we head out to my van and the tour bus to go to our hotel for the night.  
>As we all walk in Bill and the guys room Tom sighs.<br>"I didn't even get to meet a girl tonight." Everyone laughs "Thats all you ever worry about is meeting girls... your such a whore!" Georg smirks as we all laugh.  
>Toms eyes widen. "I'm not a whore." He laughs. "I just really really like girls."<br>"Yeah sugar coat it all you want... in the end your still a whore." Georg laughs madly.  
>"I am not!"<br>"You are too!"  
>"Am not!"<br>"Are too!"  
>"Am NOT!"<br>"ARE... TOO!"  
>"Thats it! I have had enough of this!" Tom runs after Georg who runs behind the couch. Tom chases him around the couch a few times then they both stop. Georg shifts to the left and right and Tom copies his movements but Georg dodges to the left and heads for the kitchen. Tom runs after him and we all follow him just to where the kitchen meets the main room. As Georg steps into the kitchen Tom leaps and tackles him to the ground. Tom sits on Georg sideways with his legs out on the floor in front of him.<br>"Damn it Tom! MOVE!" Georg says between laughing.  
>Tom crosses his arms and shakes his head no. "Not til you say I'm not a whore... and that I'm awesome." Tom laughs.<br>"Fine! your not a whore... your a super whore!" Georg laughs and Tom punches him in the arm "Ow... easy!" He laughs. By now all of us are laughing so hard that we have tears in our eyes. I rest my forehead on Bill's shoulder trying to catch my breath but I fail miserably.  
>I grab my stomach. "AHHH! it hurts to laugh!" I say between laughs.<br>Bill wraps his arm around me. "I can't breath!" Hes laughs wildly.  
>"Move Tom!." Georg laughs.<br>"NO!" Tom trys to fight his laughter but he also fails at it.  
>"FINE!" Georg laughs as he pushes Tom off with great force. Tom pretty much flies off of him and lands on the floor with a loud crashing sound, but all Tom does is laugh even harder witch make the rest of us also laugh harder. Georg trys to stand up but can't because the laughing has messed his balance up so he just falls to the floor laughing more. This makes everyone laugh even more and makes Gustav fall to the floor laughing. Gustav laughs and rolls around on the floor, and rolls right into Alex who grabs Nick as he falls and pulls him to the ground with him. I laugh hard, point at Nick and laugh more. Nick grabs my hand and pulls me to the floor. When I land on the floor I hit my head.<br>I grab my head. "Ow!" I some how manage to get out while laughing.  
>"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Bill says still laughing just as hard. He grabs my hand and trys to help me up but he also looses balance from laughing and tumbles on top of Nick and me. That makes us all laugh EVEN more.<br>Tom rolls on the floor grabbing his stomach. "Make it stop!" he curls into a ball and rolls some more while laughing harder and harder. Georg wiggles and crawls his way to Tom. The sight of this make us laugh even more wildly. When he reaches Tom he lays on his back. "This is all you fault!" he laughs and he punches Tom with about the same strength as a three week old baby because the laughing has weakened him more. We point and laugh at Georg's baby punch. We sorta roll around but not much because we hurt too much but this laughing and 'rolling' around goes on for aleast another hour.  
>When the laughing finally stops Bill is still laying across Nick and me, and no one gets up or movies because we are in so much pain and we are tired from all the laughing. So we just lay there and talk for a few hours. We never end up moving we just sleep right there like that. Bill is on Nick and me, Alex with his head and upper body on Nick, Gustav has his head on Alex's leg and hes unknowingly hugging his leg, and Tom is curled up into a ball on the kitchen floor with Georg next to him with his arm still stretched out like he was going to punch him.<br>In the morning Gustav wakes up first. He just lays there at first because his stomach hurts even worse. "Wake up everyone!" We all start to yawn and try to stretch as much as we can without dying from the pain in out guts,  
>"Lets go get some pancakes!" Georg exclaims through a yawn. we all laugh slightly and grab our stomachs in pain "Lets go to Ihop!" Georg continues.<br>"Sounds good to me!" I give him a thumbs up. we all get up slowly and with s gob of ows and ouches. We all have to lean on each other to walk out the door. We don't even bother changeing out clothes we just leave the room in what we had on the night before. When we walk into the lobby everyone turns and stares at us because we are still leaning on each other and we just look like we are in so much pain.  
>"You need me to call a doctor?" A guy at the front desk asks.<br>"No!... We are going to Ihop and we are going to get some damn pancakes!" Georg almost yells in excitement at the guy behind the front desk. Making us all laugh and be in more pain as we walk out the door of the hotel to go get some damn pancakes.  
>:iconvixysixymix: <div> 


	11. Chapter 11

Bill and I are laying on my bed cuddling and talking.  
>"Gah its been like four days and my stomach still hurts from the other day." Bill pokes at his stomach. I scoot down some and slide his shirt up. I kiss his stomach.<br>"Better?" I smile up at him from lower down on the bed.  
>"You bet." He smiles back. I poke my tongue out and give his belly a quick lick.<br>"Hey! That tickles!" He laughs.  
>"Good!" I smile as I poke my tongue out again and this time I slowly lick from just above his bellybutton to the top of his jeans.<br>"Oh come on don't do that." He laughs. I smile at him and kiss his stomach again, the a little higher up on his stomach then his chest. I rest my head on his chest and he kisses the top of my head as I rub the tip of my finger back and forth in a circle over his nipple. I bring my other hand up on his chest and rest my chin on it so that I am looking at him. He smiles ever so sweetly at me. I smile back as I slide the hand i was laying on under his back so that his shoulder is now resting on my hand. I move my hair behind my ear and Bill watches my hair as it slides down his chest. I nuzzle my nose into the side of his neck and kiss it. He wraps his arms around me and we just lay like that for a while. I breath in the sweet scent of Bill. I feel the pulse in his neck on my cheek, the heat of his body, and the warmth of his flesh on my lips. I just want to stay like this forever and never have to move from this spot. "I-I'm in love with... Bill... I and defiantly in love with him..." I think to myself. I have never been more sure about anything in my whole life. I love him, that and if he feels the same way seems to be the only thing that matters anymore. When I'm with him I whole and like I'm at the top of the world. I love him more then Garfield loves lazania, more then Gir loves pigs, and even more then Scooby loves Scooby snacks. Theres no other way to put it then... I love the shit outta him. I jate it when we are apart and I hate that I don't have the balls to tell him that I'm madly, deeply, magically, unbelievably in freakin' love with him. Bill brings his hand up and runs his fingers through my hair. I kiss his neck again and the his chin. He then kisses me passionately. His tongue is warm and wet as it slides through my lips and into my mouth. His kisses taste so sweet... almost like candy, I love his kisses. I scratch my nails down his chest as he runs his hands up and down my sides and his tongue slides around my mouth. I softly bite and pull on his bottom lip. He presses his lips against mine once again then he kisses my cheek and down my jaw line until he reaches my neck. First he kisses my neck then licks it. He bites my neck and pulls on the skin some before he kisses it again and starts to suck on it. I have my head tilted back and to the side some as he continues to suck on my neck. I scratch down his chest and bite my lip as this goes on.  
>After a while of making out we hear a knock at the door witch makes us pull away and star cuddling.<br>"Come in." I call. We watch the door open and it reviles Tom on the other side.  
>"Come on Bill the manager needs us."<br>Bill rolls his eyes. "Ok then."  
>"By the way were you attacked by a cat?" Tom laughs while looking at the small red marks on Bill's chest. Bill laughs and pulls his shirt down to where its supposed to be. Georg walks up behind Tom and looks through the door.<br>"Nice bulge there Bill! " Georg points and laughs.  
>Bill laughs and flips him off "Asshole!" He hugs me tight and kisses my forehead.<br>"I'll see you later." He says as he stands up. I lean over towards him and smack his butt.  
>"You bad girl!" He laughs as he leans over and kisses me.<br>"See ya hun." I say with a smile.  
>"Bye Sid." He says as he walks to the door. I wave bye to him, Tom, and Georg who all wave back as they walk out the door. I get up and walk into the bathroom to go pee. As I walk passed the mirror I see a red mark on my neck out of the corner of my eye. I stop in the mirror and turn my head to the side. I see a pretty big and bright red hickey starring me in the face.<br>"Shit when Nick sees this i just know hes going to say something." I think to myself. I put my hair into two loose ponytails so that the loose part covers up the hickey and so it wont move too much to show it. When I'm done fixing my hair I pee and then walk out to the main room. When I get to the main room I see Nick and Alex sitting on the couch in front of the TV. I see a big pair of red singing lips on the screen.  
>"Rocky Horror Picture Show! I love that movie! Care if I join you guys?"<br>"Sure you can." Nick smiles. I walk over and sit next to him. When Time Warp comes on we all sing, "Its just a jump to the left, and a step to the right." After the song Nick looks at me confused.  
>"What the hell is wrong with your hair?"<br>"What do you mean? Theres nothing wrong with my hair."  
>"You never wear you hair like that."<br>"So? I just felt like wearing it in a different way." Nick looks at me with a funny look on his face and then he smiles slyly. He reaches his hand over to me and moves my ponytail.  
>"Ha! I knew it! You have a hickey!" He laughs and points.<br>"I just knew you would some how find it." I sigh and laugh.  
>After the movie I grab a can of Mountain Dew out of the fridge and some magazines i just bought. I head into my room and I change into my pajamas even though its only a little after 8:00. I sit on my bed with my back against the head bored of the bed and I start to read a random magazine. About fifteen minutes after I start reading I hear a knock at my door.<br>"Come in." I call not looking up from the magazine. The door Opens and I hear Bill's voice.  
>"Hey."<br>I look up and I am surprised to see Bill in dark gray pajama bottoms and a plan black tee shirt with a pillow tucked under his arm.  
>"Sleepover?" He asks with a smile.<br>"Yes most defiantly!" I smile back. Bill walk over to the end of the bed. I stand on my knees and walk on them to the end of the bed where Bill is. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He slides his tongue into my mouth as he puts his hands on my hips. After a while of kissing I loose my balance and I fall back onto the bed pulling Bill on top of me so that the kiss is not yet broken but the fall makes us laugh into each others mouth. When the kiss is broken Bill props himself up on his elbows and slides his hands under my back.  
>"Oh by the way why are you Wearing you hair like that?" He smiles.<br>"Oh yeah I forgot to show you." I say as I pull my hair away from my neck to show him the hickey that he had left. He laughs as he leans down and gently kisses the red mark. When he pulls away from my neck I kiss him as I slide my hands under his shirt and rub his back. He lowers himself so that hes no longer on his elbows and he slides his hands farther under my back. We lay there kissing letting out tongues explore each others mouth. I can soon feel Bill's excitement poking me on the leg.  
>When The kiss is broken I look down at what has been poking me in the leg.<br>"Oh nice... hello there." I laugh and smile.  
>"I'm sorry." He laughs.<br>"I told you before don't be." I smile as I grab his shirt and pull it over his head.  
>"Why did you do that?" He smiles.<br>"Because I love it when you don't have a shirt on." I smile and kiss his shoulder. I kiss from his shoulder up to his neck. I bite his neck and pull on the skin just as he had done to me earlier today. Then I continue to suck on his neck and bite it every now and then. When I pull away from his neck I can already see a red mark.  
>"Ha! Payback!" I laugh. He buries his face in my neck, opens his mouth, and blows on my neck making a sound kinda like when you blow on a babies belly.<br>"Hey stop that! That tickles!" I laugh and push on his chest with my hands but he fights being pushed off and keeps blowing on my neck. Somehow I manage to turn over with him on top of me and I start to crawl away while laughing but he just jumps back on top of me and lays on my back. He blows on my neck again and again from behind.  
>"Ok Ok... I give up it tickles too much!" I laugh and he blows on my neck one more time before he climes off me and lays next to me.<br>"Gah you suck!" I laugh and try to catch my breath as I lay my head on his chest.  
>"Oh yeah whatever you know it was fun." He laughs as he wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. I run my fingers up and down his chest and belly as we talk. Somehow we start talking about animals and pets.<br>"Oh my god you know what I have always wanted?"  
>"A llama?" he laughs.<br>"Well yeah but besides that." I smile "Umm then I don't know."  
>"One of those really small white dogs that only get like 6 inches tall."<br>"Yeah those are really cute."  
>We talk about random stuff for a few hours but then we start yawning.<br>"You ready for bed?"  
>"Yeah I am." I kiss him on the lips. "Goodnight."<br>"Goodnight Sid." He smiles. I close my eyes still in Bill's arms with my head on his chest. Just a few minutes go by, "Hey Sid... you still awake?"  
>I nod my head. "Yeah... why?"<br>" I just wanted to tell you that I-I Lo... Love you."  
>I look up at him "I love you too... so much." He kisses me and hugs me tightly. I hug him back and we fall asleep like that. <div> 


	12. Chapter 12

"I love you so much." I say as I kiss and hug Bill.  
>"I love you too." He smiles. We walk out of his room with our fingers laced together with out matching painted nails. When we walk into the main room everyone greats us, and among our friends is a new face, the face of a girl, and guess what... its some girl that Tom invited to go to the mall with us. She kinda short... well compared to me anyways, she has long brow hair that hangs almost to the small of her back, she has a white tank top on with a black bra clearly showing though it, short short, and a pair of brown rainbow flip flops on. I smile at her as she looks Bill and I over a few times then she smiles big and holds her hand out.<br>"Hi, I'm Misty." She says with one of the most Alabama sounding accents i have ever heard "Hey Misty, I'm Sidney nice to meet you." I smile as I shake her hand.  
>"And I'm Bill." He smiles and shakes her hand.<br>She smiles back. "Its nice to meet you too." She smiles again. "Oh I like your necklace, I just love death note."  
>I smile big. "Oh my god me too!"<br>"L is just so cute and awesome." She smiles.  
>"Yes he is amazing... I can tell that you and I are going to get along great." I smile and pat Tom on the back. "Good job... I like her Tom." I laugh. We all turn and head out the door. In the elevator Misty and I talk a little more about just Death Note and how amazing it is leave the others lost and confused.<br>"Oh we can take my van I have room for all eight of us." I say as we step out of the elevator.  
>Bill smiles at me. "Can I drive?"<br>"Sure you can hun." I return his smile. Bill slips into the drive seat, I sit in the passenger seat, and everyone else piles in to the back seats.  
>When we get parked we all clime out of the van and head into the mall. We stop at a sunglasses stand where we all try on pairs of sunglasses. We all end up getting new pairs of sunglasses except Gustav and Georg. After that we head into some store that sells pretty much everything. While we are in there a pass a set of silver lockets in a glass case and thats when it hits me, I now know what I want to get Bill for his birthday that is a month away. We all end up buying a few things and I take my sunglasses and place them into my purse making sure no one sees me when i do it. We walk out of that store and head in to the Hottopic just a few stores down.<br>"Shit!... I left my sunglasses... I'll be right back." I saw not long after we walk into the store.  
>"You want me to come with you?" Bill smiles.<br>"No thats ok hun I will be right back." I kiss him and head back to the store. When I walk into the store I head head over to where the lockets are and tell the lady that I want to buy them. I watch as she unlocks the glass case and pulls them out.  
>"Are these for the guy that was in here with you earlier?" She smiles "Yes they are... his birthday is next month."<br>"Well I think you guys make a wonderful couple... you really love him don't you?"  
>"Yes I do... with all my heart and more, now that I'm with him I can't imagine life without him... life with out him wouldn't be life anymore."<br>"Oh wow I hope I can have that feeling one day." She sighs.  
>"Trust me you will... I never thought I would and now look at me."<br>"Well he really loves you too... I can tell that you guys are meant to be together and that you two are crazy about each other... Your so lucky." She says as she hands me the lockets in a bag.  
>"Thank you so much... I hope you have a nice day. " I smile "Your welcome and you too." She smiles back. I Take my sunglasses out and put them on the top of my head and put the lockets into my purse as I head back to where my friends are.<br>We walk though the store for a little while. When we walk out of that store we see a Build-a-Bear Workshops.  
>"Oh I want to go there... I haven't been to one sense I was sixteen." We Walk into the store. I See a cute bear that is a cream color with silky hair, I pick it up and hug it.<br>"Oh my god its so cute!... I'm so buying it!" I look at Bill with a smile "I'm gonna name him Bill Junior."  
>He picks up a bear with white silky hair hair. "Then this will be Sidney Junior." He smiles as he tucks the bear under his arm.<br>"Oh my god! I want one too!" Alex squeals as he spots a gray kitty and snatches it up. He rubs the soft fur of the kitty against his and Nicks face. "I'm gonna name him Ducky after you!" He smiles at Nick and hugs the stuffed cat tightly to his chest. Nick finds a stuffed white kitty and picks it up.  
>"And this will be Cupcake named after the sweetest guy I have ever met." Nick hugs Alex with Ducky and cupcake in between them.<br>"I love you." Alex smiles "I love you too." Nick smiles back.  
>"You want one too Misty?" Tom smiles at her Her eyes widen and she smiles big. "Yes I would like one." She picks out a koala bear and hugs it. "I'm gonna name it after you Tom." She smiles at him and he returns her smile.<br>"Anyone else getting one?" I ask.  
>"Nah I think we're all good." Gustav says. We head over to the stuffing lady and let her stuff them. Then we go to the fake bathtub where you let air blow on them and brush them. After we brush them we pick out clothes for them and type up their 'birth certificates'. We all pay for our new stuffed animals and watch as the cashier puts them into house shaped blue and white boxes. We grab the animals and leave the store.<br>"I'm hungry." Gustav says.  
>"Yeah me too." Georg adds.<br>"Well then lets go get some dinner." Bill replies. We walk to the food court and end up getting Chinese food. We find a large booth, I slide into the middle of it, Bill sits next to me, then Nick sits next to Bill, Alex sits next to him at the end of that side. Tom slides in on the other side of me, then Misty, followed but Georg, and then Gustav sits next to him on the other end. We all talk and eat for over an hour.  
>When we get back to the hotel Nick and Alex go back to our room, Tom and Misty decide to go to the movies, Georg and Gustav watch Stepbothers, and Bill and I go to his room. We cuddle up with Bill Junior and Sidney Junior and we talk for a little while before we decide to watch Shutter Island.<br>"I love you Hun." I say as he gets up to put the movie into the DVD player. "I love you too sweetie." He turns to me, bends down, and kisses me. I lay back on the bed and pull him on top of me. He kisses me deeply pushing his tongue into my mouth. As we kiss I once again take his shirt off and throw it to the floor. I wrap my legs around him and slide my hands up and down his back. He slides his hand under my shirt, then the door opens and Georg is in the doorway "Um... ok then... I just came to give you guys some ice cream sandwiches." He has a uneasy look on his face as he throws two ice creams on the bed. I unwrap my legs from around Bill and he climes off of me.  
>"Um.. yeah thank you." He says to Georg "Yeah no problem." He says as he leaves and closes the door behind him. Bill gets off the be and finally puts the movie in. When he comes back to the bed we cuddle back up and I give him a peck on the lips. We open the ice creams and I run my finger along the sides of my ice cream. I then wipe my finger on the tip of Bill's nose leaving some ice cream on his nose.<br>He laughs. "Hey!" I lick the ice cream off the tip of his nose "That tickles." He laughs and licks the rest of the ice cream off of my finger. I take my ice cream, smash it on his chest, and rub it all over him.  
>"Thats it your dead!" He laughs as he lifts my shirt up and does the same thing that I did to him only its on my stomach. He wipes his ice cream covered head on my cheek.<br>My eyes widen. "You butt!" I laugh as I take a chunk of the ice cream off his chest and smear it on his face. We laugh as we eat the ice cream off of each other.  
>"Gah I'm all sticky!" I laugh after all the ice cream is gone.<br>"Um... shower?" Bill smiles.  
>"Yeah." I say as we get up off the bed and run into the bathroom. We get undressed then Bill turns on the water and we clime in after it warms up. I stand under the water and get my hair wet. While I'm under the water Bill presses against me and wraps his arms around me, I press my lips against his lips. I then feel something poking me in the stomach. I look down and Bill also looks down.<br>"What no sorry this time?" We both laugh.  
>"If you thought it wasn't gonna happen this time then you are crazy." We laugh again. Bill grabs the shampoo and squirts some into his head.<br>"Here... turn around." He smiles. I turn around and tilt my head back as he lathers the shampoo through my hair. I rinse my hair out and he does the same thing with the conditioner. I wash his hair for him and then we wash each others bodies witch makes my heart pound hard and both our faces turn red. After we are done in the shower we dry off some and wrap the towels around ourselves then head back into his room. We cuddle up on his bed still wrapped in the towels and watch movies for the rest of the night. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey stop that!" I squeal between laughing. Bill, Nick, and Alex are tickling me. It started out as just Bill doing it but Nick and Alex just HAD to join in. I start to army crawl on my elbows across the floor but Bill grabs my ankles and pulls me back to him. He crawls on top of me and sits on my but with his knees in the air and continues to poke at my sides.  
>"Come on please?... I can't breath." I laugh wildly.<br>"Never!" Bill laughs evilly.  
>I wiggle around and try to get away but when that fails I manage to turn over onto my back. Bill is now pretty much straddling me sitting on his knees with a leg on each side of me. I grab his wrists to stop him from tickling me.<br>"Ha-Ha!... I win!" I laugh as I roll so that Bill is now under me.  
>"Ya know... I think they might be enjoying themselves a little too much." Nick and Alex both laugh.<br>I look at Nick "Yeah maybe your right." I wrinkle my nose up, stick my tongue way out and play hump Bill.  
>"Ahh! Come on really? Do i really need to see that?" Nick covers his and Alex's eyes while laughing.<br>Bill tries to crawl away "Help! Help!" He laughs as I continue to hump him.  
>"Shhhh... Its ok just take it.." I laugh. Nick and Alex are now laughing so hard that they have tears in their eyes and are leaning against each other. I end up out of breath from humping and laughing to much so I roll off of Bill and to to the floor next to him. Bill is still laughing when he turns his head to look at me. I look at him and smile.<br>"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" We all laugh.  
>"Oh yeah you bet!" Bill laughs.<br>"Ohhh!... I have a great idea!... we so should take some picture together." I smile "All of us?" Nick asks.  
>"Well duh! We wouldn't just leave you two out."<br>I smile and we all get up off of the floor. I run to the little table next to the couch that has my purse on it and dig though it until I fine my camera.  
>"Ah there you are!" I grab Bill's hand and run to the bathroom, Nick and Alex follow behind us. The mirror in the bathroom is big and will be great for taking pictures. We take a picture were we all lift our shirts and put our stomachs together. We also take a picture Bill and I kissing while Nick and Alex kiss next to us.<br>"Oh I know!" I run and look though bags to find the tripod for my camera. When I get back to the bathroom I set the tripod up in front of the bathtub. I clime into the tub and sit will my legs hanging over the side.  
>"Come on you guys get in!" I smile. Alex hits the button to take the picture and everyone runs over and jumps into the tub. We only had 15 seconds to get ready for it but luckily we make it. We get out of the tub and take a few more pictures.<br>"Ok you guys my camera is going dead now." I say as I turn it off.  
>"Awe man ok.." Alex frowns.<br>"Come on lets get outta here." Bill says as he wraps his arm around my waist. As we start to walk I notice just how slick the floor is and my socks don't help it any. "Gah I hope I don't slip." I think to my self and just about that time my foot slips out from under me and I crash to the floor. Everyone laughs as Bill helps me up off the floor.  
>"Ow... my butt hurts." I rub my butt with one of my hands.<br>"Awe are you ok?" Bill asks still laughing.  
>"Yeah I'm alright." I say as I kiss his cheek.<br>"Wow that was awesome!" Nick laughs. as we walk out of the bathroom. We head over to the couch and plop down..  
>"What next?" I sigh.<br>"I don't know... but I am hungry." Alex grabs his stomach.  
>"Me too." Bill says.<br>"Well what do you guys want?" Nick asks.  
>"Oh my god you know what I haven't had in forever?" I smile "What curly fries."<br>"Oh god yes me either!" Nicks eyes widen "Arby's curly fries sound great right now." Alex adds "Mmm Arby's does sound good." Bill licks his lips.  
>"Well then lets get some Arby's for dinner then... I can go get it if you want me to." Nick holds his hand out for me to give him the keys to my van. I hand him the keys.<br>"Alex your coming too aren't you?"  
>"Of course Ducky!" He says as grab Nicks hand and they both stand up off of the couch.<br>"See ya later guys!" I call and wave as they walk out the door. Bill waves too and they wave back. We watch as the door closes behind them. Bill and I cuddle up on the couch and start to watch Sponegbob. Not long after the opening song goes off Bill kisses me. I kiss him back and slide my tongue into his mouth as I run my hands up and down his back. By this time hes already on top of me and we are so into kissing we hardly notice when we roll off of the couch and onto the floor. I roll so that I am now on top of Bill. I pretty much rip his shirt off of while I kiss him. I kiss his chest and kiss up to his neck as he pulls my shirt off over my head and tosses it some where. I kiss his neck and unzip and unbutton his pants with one hand as I run the fingers of my other hand though his hair. After I get his pants undone I rub his chest with the hand that I used to undo his pants. I run that hand down his chest, down his stomach and into his pants. I run my index finger just under the elastic of his boxers then slide the rest of my fingers under the elastic until almost my whole hand is in his pants. I continue to kiss all over him with my hand still shoved in his pants. Bill bites his lip and lets out a really soft quiet moan as his hands run up and down my sides. I can feel Bill's excitement harden against my finger tips. The the door opens and someone steps in. We don't even notice until we hear Tom's voice.  
>"Ahh! Man what the fuck?"<br>I quickly take my hand out of Bill's pants and roll off of him. I then look for my shirt and I spot it laying in the corner next to the TV. I Jump towards my shirt, grab it and throw it on. My face is hot and red as I watch Bill button and zip his pants up.  
>"I could have went my whole life without EVER seeing that." Tom laughs as he steps over Bill who seems to be still somewhat in shock. Tom sits on the couch.<br>"I didn't mean to interrupt you two... but I came over because Nick and Alex stopped by to see if anyone else wanted something to eat but I was the only one in the room... so I was like 'yeah sure pick me up something to eat and I will meet you guys back at your room'... so thats why I'm here." He smiles. Bill is still laying on the floor in front of the couch and I am sitting near the corner where I found my shirt. Its quiet for a few minutes then Nick and Alex walk though the door with the food.  
>"Whats going on in here?" Nick looks around the room at everyone. Bill stands up off of the floor.<br>"Oh.. um. nothing." He smiles trying to look innocent but fails horribly at it.  
>I slowly stand up and walk over to the couch to sit down.<br>"Nothing my ass!... And why aren't you wearing a shirt Bill?" Nick raises his eyeborw.  
>"Umm... we where kissing and Tom walked in.. thats all." Bill smiles nervously. Tom leans back into the couch more .<br>"Yeah people don't have their hand down someone's pants when they are JUST kissing." Tom laughs.  
>"Whoa... whoa.. whoa.. who hand their hand down whose pants?" Nick asks getting all into the story.<br>"Sidney had her hand down Bill's pants!" Tom laughs again. Nick turns to look at me.  
>"You dirty, dirty, sick, little whore!... I'm so proud of you!" He laughs as he hands the food to Tom. He runs over to me and hugs me.<br>"Awe my little girl has grown up into a little whore." He fake cries and rubs the top of my head as he laughs."  
>"Umm thanks... I think." I laugh and fake cry with Nick. "I know it feels like just yesterday that you were teaching me your whorey ways!" I laugh.<br>"Hey! you didn't get it from me."  
>"Yeah... right you are sooo innocent aren't you?"<br>"Why yes... yes I am how kind of you to notice." He laughs and sits down on the couch. Tom hands the food back to Nick who passes it out to everyone. We eat, talk, and watch Spongebob together.  
>"Gah you guys are so great... I just love you all!" I laugh. <div> 


	14. Chapter 14

"Guess who loves you?" I nuzzle my nose against Bill's.  
>"Oh I don't know why don't you tell me who loves me." He smiles. I return his smile and kiss his lips.<br>"Amy Winehouse... thats who." I laugh "Eww gross!" We both laugh as he kisses me.  
>"And you tell Mr... er.. um... Mrs. Winehouse that my heart is already taken." Bill laughs.<br>"And who is it that has your heart?" I rest my forehead against Bill's forehead and smile at him.  
>"Oh just this girl thats smart, funny, beautiful, nice, and really really clumsy."<br>"Oh... so I'm clumsy?"  
>"Who said it was you that I'm talking about." He says jokingly and lets out a laugh.<br>"You asshole!" I laugh and play punch his arm.  
>"Hey ow!... that hurt!" He laughs.<br>"Good!... You better be lucky I love you or I would kick you ass!" I smile and wrap my arms around his neck.  
>"Mmhmm... sure you would... and I love you too sweetie." Just then we hear a knock at the door.<br>"Come on in." I call.  
>"No one has their hand in anyone's pants right?" Nick laughs as he opens the door and walks in.<br>"Hey Nick." I smile.  
>"Hey." He smiles back and just stands there looking at the floor.<br>"What is it?" I ask sounding concerned.  
>"Well as you know we only have a little less then three weeks left of the vacation... and then we will be heading back to North Carolina... and Alex will be going back to Wisconsin and uhhh... I'm thinking about asking him to move in with me."<br>"Oh my god... really?" I jump up and down and then hug Nick. "I'm so happy for you!"  
>Bill walks over to nick and pats him on the back.<br>"Good luck." He smiles.  
>"Thank you." Nick Smiles back. "Well I got to go we are leaving to go to dinner at four... Thats when I am going to ask him." Nick waves bye as he walks out of the room.<br>"So what would you like to do tonight?" I look at Bill.  
>"Hm I don't know.. what do you want to do?"<br>"I don't know... but I feel like baking." I smile "Well then lets go bake... what do you want to bake?"  
>"Hmm everything." I laugh.<br>"Like?" Bill smiles.  
>"Cookies, cupcakes... and for some reason I want strawberry shortcake." I smile.<br>"Well then we better get going to the store."  
>"Ok then!" I say as I hurry to get dressed. I throw on some black skinny jeans, a rainbow studded belt, a Kiss shirt, and some red converse.<br>"Mmk I'm ready... and now we have to head over to your room and get you dressed." We walk out of the room holding hands and smiling. Bill had stayed last night... we spend every night together and neither of us has brought up the fact that soon we will have to apart, I think its because we are too happy to have to bring up such a thing.  
>We walk into Bill's room and close the door behind us. I sit on the bed as I watch Bill look through his clothes, he takes out black skinny jeans, a red and black plaid shirt, and some boots. After he finds what he looking for he takes his shirt off and throws it at me. I catch the shirt, laugh and watch as he unbuttons and unzips his pants. He then pushes his pants down some and lets the drop to the floor the rest of the way. Bill smiles because he knows that I'm happyily watching him. He takes his hand and slowly rubs his his chest then jesters his hand for me to come over. I stand up and take a few steps forword until i'm right infront of him. I run my hand down his chest and stomach and I smile at him. He returns my smile and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. I smile again and wrap my arms around his neck.<br>"Bill... I love you so, so very much." I lay my forehead against his shoulder.  
>"I love you too Sidney." He leans down and kisses my neck softly. I pick my head up off of his sholder and into his eyes witch makes me smile once again. I then run both my hands down his chest.<br>"Now get dressed." I smile and kiss him then walk back to the bed and sit down. I watch as he gets dressed and then we leave the hotel to go to the store.  
>We walk into the store not far from the hotel. We grab a cart and head over to the food section of the store.<br>"Pst... Bill is that the crazy gold lady over there?" I wisper.  
>"No... it can't be." He looks slightly over to where my eyes darted away from. "Oh shit I think that is her!... Why is she half way across the country?"<br>"I don't know but don't make eye contact." I say through my teeth.  
>"Shit too late I think she seen us." He say though his teeth like I had just done. She comes running over to us.<br>"Hey long time no see... I have something today that you guys will deffantly want to buy." She says as she pulls out a gold, of all the things a freaking DOOR KNOB. We smile at her trying not to let her see just how crazy we think she is.  
>"Well no thanks we are good." Bill says as we start to walk away... but she follows after us.<br>"These here door knob are over three-hundred years old.. and they are real gold too."  
>"Thats lovely." I say trying to be nice.<br>"Yeah and all I want is twenty dollars and this here door knob is all yours... or I will give you thrity of them for only a hundred and fifty dollars."  
>I stop and turn around to face her.<br>"And what the hell would we do with thirty door knobs?" I watch as she pulls out one of the gold necklaces from the last time we saw her.  
>"Well you could buy one of these necklaces then ad the door knob on it as a charm."<br>"Really?... A door knob charm?... now as pretty as that sounds I think I am going to pass."  
>"Well you could also give them to people as gifts if you want to."<br>"How does this sound to you Bill... 'Marry Christmas everyone! I didn't know what to get you guys so heres some door knobs.' or better yet 'Happy Mothers Day mom I love you now heres a door knob.' because that doesn't sound very nice to me." I look at Bill who is trying to to laugh and all he does is knod at me.  
>"So its still a no we do NOT want them!" I turn back to Bill. "Come on lets get what we need and get outta here." We pratictly run from her but she still follows.<br>"Did I mention that they are REAL gold?"  
>"Yes.. Yes.. YES! and we still don't want them!" Bill almost shouts.<br>"Well did I tell you that they are over three-hundred years old?"  
>"YES!" I say as I look back and see that she is close behind us.<br>"Well then I will give you this one for only five more dollars."  
>"Thats the SAME one you already had out!"<br>"No its not... now don't be trying to cheat me outta my money!"  
>"What the hell I don't want them so why would I try to cheat you out of anything?"<br>"Because its real gold and you will LOVE it!"  
>"NO, NO, NO! I hate gold, I told you this! and I don't want any fucking door knobs!"<br>"Well do you want a real gold necklace for only fourty dollars?"  
>"No! and thats the same necklace from last time, why would we buy it this time and for twice the price?" Bill says as he grits his teeth.<br>"Because they are..."  
>"If you say real gold I am going to choke you!" I say as I run my hands down my face with a sigh.<br>"Wow how did you know they are real gold?"  
>"Oh SON OF A BITCH!... Look lady you already told us that the shit is real gold quiet a few times and we still don't want it."<br>"B-but its real gold."  
>"Yeah we know!" Bill throws his hands up into the air.<br>"So... you do want to buy a door knob?"  
>"Oh for fucks sake lady!" I sigh. "Give it a rest, we do not, I repeat DO NOT want anything you are selling!"<br>"Not even a door knob?"  
>"NO! Now fuck off!" I point in a direction behind her.<br>"Alright alright... no need to get bitchy... you will be sorry when all of them are gone!" she turns and finally walks away.  
>"Oh Bill I'm so frustrated... I hate having to be mean." I say with tears in my eyes.<br>"Awe I know sweetie." He puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him. "Now lets get what we came here for."  
>"Oh hey guys!" Bill and I both say as we walk into the hotel room.<br>"What are you guys doing?" I smile "Well we were waiting for you guys to get back." Tom replys.  
>"Where were you guys at anyways?" Gustav turns to look at us.<br>"Oh we just went to go get stuff to bake some stuff." Bill answers.  
>"So you guys are going to cook stuff?" Georg asks sounding excited.<br>"Mmhm we sure are." I smile.  
>"Well then get to it." Georg laughs.<br>"Ok we will!" I smile big and pull Bill into the kitchen with me.  
>We we get into the kitchen I wash out a big bowl that we had bought at the store and then I set it on the counter. I put some flour, sugar, a little baking powder, and a tiny bit of salt into the bowl and I mix it all together. I Grab some eggs out of the carton. I drop one of the eggs on the floor.<br>"Shit!" I say as I grab a few paper towels to clean up the freshly dropped egg. I squat down to clean it up but when I go to stand back up I hit my head on the corner of the counter.  
>"Ow!" I laugh in pain.<br>"Oh sweetie are you ok?" Bill asks with concern in his voice.  
>"Yeah I'm fine." I reach up to grab the counter and stand up but instead I grab the bowl. The bowl full of flour and other cooking ingredients come crashing down right on my head. The empty bowl falls to the floor and I am covered what was in the bowl. Bill bursts out laughing.<br>"Oh.. so you think this is funny?" I smile and grab a hand full of the stuff of the stuff off of the floor.  
>"You wouldn't!" Bill laughs.<br>"Oh but I would!" I smile, throw the hand full of flour at him and laugh as it hit him in the face.  
>"Thats it your dead!" He laughs, stands up, takes an egg and smashes it into my hair.<br>"You ASS!" I laugh, stand up and grab the jug of milk off of the table.  
>"NO!" Bill laughs. I open the milk and take a drink.<br>"Mmm good milk... you want some?" I smile sweetly "No I don't." he laughs "Too bad!" I smile as I poor some of it on his head. Bill lets out a shriek.  
>"God thats cold!" Tom, Georg, and Gustav all come running into the kitchen.<br>"Whats up with all the noise?" Tom questions us.  
>"FOOD FIGHT!" I yell as I grab an egg and throw it at Tom hitting him in the chest.<br>"Ah what the fuck?" Tom picks up an egg and throws it at me. I duck and watch as the egg hits Bill in the shoulder. Bill grabs the box of baking powder, rips it open more, and slings the white powder at Tom. Tom moves to the left and the baking powder hits Georg in the face. Georg grab the can of whip cream off of the counter and squirts it at Bill and me. I take the strawberries out of the plastic container and throw them at people.  
>"Come on Gustav aren't you going to join in?" Bill asks with a big smile on his face.<br>"Are you guys crazy?... You know we have to clean this up right?" We grab flour, strawberries, whip cream, and the rest of the milk thats left in the jug then we circle Gustav.  
>"Guys?... why are you looking at me like that?" Just as those words escape his mouth we attack him with the food, thats when he decides to join in on the fun. The food fight goes on for about twenty minutes. After we ran out of things the throw I run and grab my camera, I take picture of everyone and the mess in the kitchen.<br>"Have fun going back to your room covered in food!" I laugh at Tom, Georg, and Gustav as they head out the door. Bill and I run off into my bathroom to get cleaned up. We clime into the shower with our clothes on at first to wash all the food off. We first wash our hair, then when we are fished with that we remove clothing as we wash off. After we are nice and clean we crawl out of the shower and dry off. I let Bill borrow some gray pajama bottoms and my AC/DC shirt because all his clothes are in his room. I throw on purple pajama bottoms and a hello kitty shirt. When we walk out the rest of the guys are back and they are sitting on the couch. We walk over to them and join them on the couch. We sit there for a few minutes the Georg asks,  
>"Whats for dinner?"<br>I jump up so I'm standing on the couch "desert!" I yell and jump on the couch.  
>"Come!... Jump with me Bill!" I hold my hand out and help Bill up so that he is also standing on the couch.<br>"Jump!" I laugh. Bill starts to jump too the everyone else joins in. Everyone is laughing and we feel like kids again. I grab Bills face in between my hands and I kiss him hard and fast making a "mwah" sound as I pull away and jump onto the floor. I run to the hotel phone and I order cake, cookies, brownies, ice cream, and other sweet things from room service.  
>"Alright kids its time to go clean up the mess." I say as I look at the four grown men that are jumping on the couch. It makes me so happy to see everyone having such a great time and I just love them all to death... "Its like they are family" I think to myself. I smile as I watch them all jump to the floor. Bill wraps his arm around me and we run off to the kitchen to clean up.<br>Just as we finish cleaning Nick and Alex come back.  
>"Guess what?" Nick shouts happily.<br>"What?" We all ask just as excited.  
>"I asked him... I asked him to move in with me!" Nick squeals "And I said yes!"<br>"Oh my god thats great!" I hug Nick and Alex. We all hug and congratulate them just as the food arrives.  
>"Whats with all the sweets?" Nick asks.<br>"Well I was going to bake, but we got into a huge food fight so we ordered a bunch of sweets instead." I smile as I tip the guy and roll the cart with the food into the room. I take a few more pictures of all of us and of the food. We all sit down, eat and we tell Nick and Alex all bout the food fight, the rest of the day, and Bill and I tell them about the crazy gold lady. 


End file.
